Life is just plain normal
by Raven Minor
Summary: Ok I just made a fanfiction of me but in Hogwarts! Its a crazy idea but please enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Preface

**A/N:** Ok here is the Fanfiction of my life! I thought it would be interesting to write! Ok before you begin, I want you all to know that I changed all the names of my friends and myself. In the story my name is Hannah Millard and my friend so far is Brandon Brown (He came up with those by the way! For some reason he always thought I looked like a Hannah.) Ok and before every chapter I will tell you what is true in my life and what is not. Okie Dokie? Ok first I really did move (Not to Hogwarts and not to London for any idiots out there). Ok I think that is it. Read and Review or else I will go get Snape. (Points to the evil man next to her)

Disclaimer: me: Ok Snape tell them what you said earlier about me and the book HP.

Snape: (Sighs) She does not own us or the book Harry Potter. She only owns her life and her friends. Or at least she wishes she owned her friends. (Winces at the wand pointed in his face)

Me:Ok thats good enough. Now just Read.

**Preface**

I had hugged most of the school goodbye when I left and now, only five or six hours later, I was on my way to London. I couldn't believe I was finally moving. I wanted to get out of Naples for most of my life. I just wanted to start fresh.

My family was moving to England with me and we were all excited, except I have to go to school and that was where I was heading now. I was on my way in a cab to the train station and was going to attend Hogwarts. My mom still couldn't believe they accepted me. The other school, The Salem Witches' Institute, was great but this was going to be better.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the Preface! Just review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Train ride!

**A/N:** Ok here is the first chapter. The only truth in this part is that I really did meet Brandon on a transportation vechicle. And to refresh your memory. My name is really not Hannah Millard. Remember it is really Raven. And Brandon's name really isn't Brandon Brown. He told me not to tell you his real name so lets just leave it at that, ok? Ok now go and enjoy the freedom of reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

**Chapter 1**

I got out of the cab, somewhat nervous, and walked into the train station. It was fifteen till nine and I had to find my train. I read my ticket. "What the hell?" I murmured to myself as I stood between platforms nine and ten. I then walked up to a man who worked at this place and asked "Could you direct me to platform 9 ¾ , sir?"

"Oh man, not another one." I heard him whisper. "Miss, there is no Platform 9 ¾ ." I swore under my breath and apologized to the man, walking slowly to a bench with my large trunk. I sighed and started turning my ticket in hands, twirling it slowly, and thinking of what to do. "You would think the school would tell students this kind of stuff." I then got up, about to leave when I saw a bunch of kid with the same equipment as me. They all started running into a wall and disappearing. I pondered this and then decided to try it.

I took a hold of my cart and started running, full speed, straight into the wall. I expected to crash but I didn't. When I opened my eyes again, I saw a sign above me with the platform number I was looking for on it. "Interesting." I whispered. I looked at my watch then. "Ten." I murmured and then boarded the train, handing my ticket to the conductor.

I looked for a cabin that was empty for I hated being with strangers. I couldn't find a cabin that didn't have at least one person inside. I finally decided to settle for sitting with one other person. I came to a cabin with a boy in it. I slid the door open and asked "That seat taken?"

"No." he answered kindly. I nodded in thanks and set my luggage on the rack and sat down quickly. I was about to take out my Ipod when the boy spoke up. "I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved here." The boy was quiet for a moment, his dark brown hair shading his eyes a little.

"Where from?" he asked.

"Naples, New York. I'm from the United States."

"Wow. You're far away from home." He smirked a little. "So what house do you want to be in?" I had never thought of this. I had looked at the information about the school but never really considered what house I wanted to be in. In Naples I was in Enduron. Our colors were black and blue.

I sighed and answered "I don't know. What house are you in?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw." He said smiling a little. "It's where all the geeks get put into." I giggled a little and looked out the window, watching the hills roll by.

"What other houses are there?" I asked to keep our conversation going.

"Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin." He paused a little. "Hufflepuffs are loyal, Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are intelligent and Slytherins are purebloods and can turn evil." I nodded, liking my choices. If I had to choose it would be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. They sounded the most interesting. "Do you know now? I would suggest Ravenclaw so you wouldn't be surrounded by idiots."

"Yeah, Hufflepuff sounds really girly and every other word they would say would be 'like'." I made a funny face and he laughed.

"You're pretty cool. What's your name?"

"Hannah. Hannah Millard." I held out my hand and he took it.

"Brandon. Brandon Brown." He smiled at me as we released the greeting. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I had always dreamed that my first friend would be a guy but I never really thought it would come true. I looked out the window again and saw it was getting towards lunchtime. Brandon must be able to hear my thoughts because he said "Hungry?" I nodded at him as he pulled out some wizard money. He pulled out a few silver sickles and walked up to the door to our cabin. He slid it open and waved outside the door. A woman with a cart came to the door.

"What can I get you?" she asked my friend. He told her what he wanted and came back with two packages. I opened mine to find my favorite sandwich, peanut butter and jelly. He then handed me some pumpkin juice.

"Thank you." I said gratefully for I didn't have much money on me.

"No problem." He said taking a bite from his sandwich. I ate mine slowly for I didn't want to look like a pig. When I finished, I spied a trash can in the corner by the door. I aimed and threw my wrapper ball at it, making the shot perfectly. "Nice shot." Brandon commented as he threw his at the can as well. He missed and I giggled a little. "Ok now that is just plain ironic." He chuckled at his embarrassment as I picked up the wrapper and threw it in myself.

"Hey, I don't even play basketball." I then realized that he might not know of the game seeing he probably hasn't lived in the muggle world before.

"Yeah, I don't either. I don't care for sports." Oh so he does know. "I don't even like Quidditch. I find it very boring."

"I only like soccer. Its fun and it is the only sport I can play without committing suicide." He laughed at my sarcastic remark.

"Yeah, soccer is ok." I looked at my watch and saw it was getting close to three. "Well." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go and change into my robes. We're getting close to the castle." I nodded as he left. I took the opportunity and changed myself. I couldn't wait till my robes had the insignia and house colors would be on it.

A/N: Oh! Cliffie! Review or else I will go get McGonagall! Oh yeah and the place i moved from was just some random place I picked on a map. Seriously, Brandon held up a map of the USA and I pointed at a random place, landing on Naples, New York.


	3. Chapter 2: Checkmate!

**A/N: **Ok first I would like to thank for the two reviews on this story. Number two. Unforchunantly a lot of this stuff did not happen in my life but I think I will just leave it at that. Oh well I guess there is nothing else to say but Go and read!

Disclaimer: I dont own HP

**Chapter 2**

We reached the castle and everyone climbed off the train. They told us not to take our luggage because it would magically be transported to the castle. Brandon and I climbed into one of the carriages pulled by this strange looking creature. I pointed to it and asked "What is that?"

Brandon looked at me oddly and answered "There is nothing there, Hannah." I sat there dumbfounded and he asked "Are you feeling ok?" he then touched my forehead with the back of his hand. I shrugged and looked at the creature that only had a thin layer of skin stretched across it. It was so ugly that it was almost cute. I then heard a girl speak up. "There're Thestrals." The blond girl looked at me intently. "Only people who have seen death can see them." I shuddered at her comment for it was a little bit creepy.

I was silent and I didn't know what to say and I also didn't want explain anything that had to do with death. The whole carriage was silent on our way to Hogwarts. And when we finally reached the front door, I and a few other students were taken away. I said good-bye to Brandon and followed the professor.

He was a very tall man with short, shaggy black hair. He had a long nose and was very lean. He dressed in a full black robe; I could tell I was not going to like this man. We followed him, striding up to two large wooden doors. "I am Professor Snape and I will be your potions teacher. I am also the head of Slytherin." Oh that explains everything. "We will sort you into your houses soon so when they call you in, please walk through and stand at the front." He then disappeared almost at a flash.

I then whispered to myself "I'm going to have a lot of fun with him in class." I crossed my arms as I heard a couple nearby giggles at my comment.

We waited a few minutes and soon the doors swung open and revealed the four house tables and the teachers sitting at the front of the dining hall. It was almost stunning. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a night sky. The students looked at us as we walked towards the front of the large room. I was at the back and I wanted to go die all of a sudden. I passed Brandon who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table and I heard him whisper "I saved you a seat." I smiled again as I joined the other transfers.

"Ok when I call your name you will sit on the stool and the hat will be placed upon your head and you will be sorted." The woman in green said to us. "Kost, Katie!" she shouted and a girl with curly hair came and sat on the stool. Before the hat was even close to touching her head it shouted "Hufflepuff!" The table with students wearing gold and black clapped and cheered. This continued for a while and I still wasn't called up.

Finally after a good ten students, "Millard, Hannah!". I walked up and sat onto the stool, nervous as a cow. The hat was put upon my head and started to mumble. "Hmm." He said pondering a bit. "Interesting. Very Interesting." He was mumbling about the house I was to be in and it annoyed me a bit. "You don't seem to be loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff." I heard the table sigh as he continued. "You seem to be brave but not brave enough for Gryffindor." The table with the students in burgundy sighed. "Slytherin may be a good choice for you seem to be a pure blood and tend to have a very sneaky side to you. You are also quite the intelligent one. You would make a fine Ravenclaw." I saw Brandon smile at me with hope. Then began to think. _Ravenclaw or Slytherin. _"But, where to put you? Both Slytherin and Ravenclaw are very exceptional places for you and I think you would do perfect in either one." That was when I knew which house I wanted to truly be in. _Ravenclaw. Not Slytherin. As much as I love the color green! Not slytherin! _"Ah, then I guess it will be, Ravenclaw!" I almost yelped as I jumped off the stool. My robes turned to the right colors, blue and silver. The insignia appeared on my clothing. I was so happy.

I ran over to Brandon and sat next to him. I looked like I was going to crap myself from all the excitement. My house clapped as the headmaster, Dumbledore, came to the stand. "Let the feast begin!" Suddenly food appeared before us. I took a small portion because I wasn't that hungry and ate slowly, savoring the taste. "So what year did you even transfer into?" Brandon asked and I swallowed so I could speak.

"I'm a sixth year." Brandon nodded saying he was as well. I finished my food and pushed the plate aside. "When do we leave to go to the tower?" I asked.

"Soon; It looks like a lot are finishing up." Brandon had also finished and looked fidgety. "After tonight you're allowed to leave at any time."

I sighed and said "Good because it's getting old already." I laid my head on the table and Brandon chuckled. I then shot up when I heard someone talk.

"Ok everyone. Let's go to the tower. Follow me; I am your Ravenclaw Prefect this year." I sighed and got up, walking beside my friend. We followed our prefect to the tower with no problems. We came to a portrait with a woman holding a bird, I suspected a raven. "Ok now everyone remember, talon. It is the password this year."

"Password?" the portrait asked and our prefect answered. We filed into the common room with ease. It was decorated in blues and silvers. "Ok now you are not allowed in the corridors after nine except for prefects. Please be on your best behavior." The prefects then let us all roam and go as we wished.

I saw some chess sets in the corner. "Hey, want to play chess?" I asked Brandon as I pointed to the game next to the window. He nodded and we walked over and sat down in the comfy chairs. I smiled as I made my first move. It went on like that for a good thirty minutes. I had taken both his bishops and one of knights, including a few pawns. He had only my bishop.

I was thinking of my next move when I saw checkmate on him. He was cornered behind two pawns and all I had to do was move my rook to get him from the side. I moved the rook across the board and to a spot about a space ahead of his king. "Checkmate." I said clearly and with victory in my voice. The rook bashed the king a little as Brandon sighed a little. "Sorry you lost." I said, feeling bad that he didn't do so well.

"Nah, its ok. I didn't have much choice." I looked at the clock and read nine o'clock.

"Well." I said stretching a bit. "I'm going to hit the sack." I noticed now, looking around, that most of the house had gone to bed themselves. Brandon nodded, agreeing with my decision.

I trailed up the stairs to the girl's area, saying good night to my friend. I opened the door, trying not to wake my fellow six years. I creped in over to my bed and organized my things a little. I found my pajamas quickly and put them on, laying my uniform neatly in my trunk for tomorrow. I got into bed and lay down, hoping for a good nights sleep.

A/N: Review! Review! Review!...


	4. Chapter 3: A little smart mouthing

A/N: Ok Chapter 3 is up and ready to go! Ok Trues/Falses. True: Girls did start the rumor thing. I do joke around a lot. I do drink Diet Coke for Breakfast. And I do get up quite early. Oh and I do dress like I don't give a crap. False: Brandon and I don't have all of our classes together (actually we have none of our classes together). Ok I think that is it for now. Just enjoy this story. Remember this is Fanfiction so don't always believe what you read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Damn You stupid brain! Why didn't you think of HARRY POTTER!!!! (fanfiction writer looks at the dazed readers and realizes they have been watching her talk to her brain. She merely smiles and waves innocently and soon returns to her ranting about how she didn't think of Harry Potter befor J.K. Rowling did.) We could have been flipping rich! But instead we are dirt poor! (Leaves stage so readers can read her fanfic.)

-**Chapter 3**

I didn't sleep as well as I thought I would for my mattress was not great for my back. But reluctantly, I got up early before everyone else and dressed. I didn't do much because of how tired I was and my hair was messy in its clip. I trotted down the stairs, half awake, hopping Brandon was already up and ready. I didn't quite see him and that made me frustrated. I laid my saddle bag down on the couch with all my books piled in it. I sat down to take a light nap, again hoping it would pass the time. But I was to anxious to sleep. It was only seven and classes started at nine! No one else was up!

I took out my laptop, bored as could be and played spider. It kept me busy for five minutes because by then I had finished two games and won both. I groaned, putting the laptop back into my bag. I looked at the large clock and flopped onto the couch. I then heard footsteps in the stairway.

"Good mourning, antsy pants." Brandon said as he appeared in the door way.

"How did you know I was down here?" I asked suspiciously.

He pointed to the balcony. "I wanted to see how long you would last without going insane and so far your record is a good five minutes." I laughed as I got up and walked out of the portrait hole beside him.

"Is everyone else getting up?" I asked. He nodded.

"We should get breakfast before the crowd comes." I nodded in agreement.

We walked down a few corridors in silence and I then took out my schedule. "What class do you have first?" I asked looking down at mine.

"Potions." He said, disgusted a little. "And then I go to Defense against the Dark arts, which is a good class in my opinion." I smiled as I said I had the same. "What do you have third period?" he asked.

"Divination." I answered hopping he had it with me because this class was with Slytherins.

"Oh, I have History of Magic which might cause me to fall asleep. Careful when you have that class. Professor Binns can be awfully boring."

"Ok." I said looking back down at my classes. After Divination I had to go to Herbology and then History of Magic. I then had lunch and a free period. I then had to go to Charms, Transfiguration and then my last class was Care of Maigical Creatures. Brandon took my schedule then and looked through it.

"We have most of our classes together except for Divination, Herbology and History of Magic. Those three classes seem to be mixed up for us. I could catch you on your way to Herbology if you don't want to be bothered by any Slytherins."

"It's ok. I think I can handle anyone. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know." I took the schedule back from him playfully as I entered the Dining Hall. I wasn't all that hungry now and it was nearing eight only because we walked a little slowly.

We sat down near the middle of the table and a cup appeared before me, filling up with diet coke. I laughed a little. "Wow they do know what I like." Brandon, across from me, laughed as he munched on a piece of toast and drank some milk. I sipped my soda slowly, letting the caffeine run through me. We sat there for a while. I got some insights on what to do and not to do in classes such as Potions.

We soon got up and left because of the crowd. I followed Brandon out the doors when I heard whispering behind me. I heard my friend's name and my own together. "I'd bet they will be together by the end of November." I heard the giggling of the two girls and swore under my breath because of how much I hated gossip. Brandon must have heard my rude speaking because he looked at me with odd eyes. "I hate when people assume something that isn't." I looked down at my walking feet. I had to concentrate a little to keep them moving.

"It's ok." He paused and continued. "For some reason I am quite popular. I think it's more from my brothers. They were very good looking and most of the girls liked them. But when they graduated, I was pretty much left with to fend for myself. My sister and I undergo much attention. I'm sorry if this drives you away from being my friend." I shrugged.

"Why would I care what others think. I don't mind a little jealously." I flipped my hair a little, making it more of a joke. He chuckled. "Nothing could drive me from being a friend of another." I smiled at him, making sure he knew what I meant.

"Good." He said, smiling back.

We came down into a dungeon area where I assumed our Potions class was. I could hear a few trampling feet behind us and I knew it was the other students coming from the dining hall to classes. "Which door?" I asked and Brandon pointed to the one on the far left of the dungeon corridor.

We quickly dashed in and took a couple seats in the middle rows. The other students filed in after us. I saw that most of the others were Slytherin and the Ravenclaws kept their distances. I looked at them and sighed a little, disappointed that they could not get along. I took out my potions notebook and quill. "Why do we still use these?" I asked Brandon, holding up the ink dipping pen.

"I don't know. I guess they like stick to silly old traditions." I smiled and dipped the pen into the ink bottle. I wrote down the date in the first page as Snape came into the room in a hurry, swishing his wand around, making it turn on the old projector in the back. He spoke stiffly.

"No talking. No magic roughhousing. No notes." He peered across the room with a cocked eyebrow. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked and all of the students nodded as if he was about to strike them down one by one. "Good. Now turn to page seventy-eight in your text books." I shuffled through my bag to take out my book, finding it in an instant. I turned to the correct page and found it was on Everlasting Elixirs. I had read about this a lot over the summer and could remember most of the information. Not to mention my potions teacher last year taught us some of it. "We will be covering this subject a lot this year." Snape said as if he could read my mind. "Remember everything about it. We will review little by little of your experiences from last year." A slide then appeared on the projector. It was of a magical leaf that I couldn't remember the name of. I started to doodle randomly in my notebook, obviously not needing it for Snape was only asking the names of these plants that have to do with elixirs. We had then turned the page to the Polyjuice potion and a new slide was put up. I was still doodling, just finishing up a chi bi of Brandon. My friend snickered at the silly character representing him. Snape must have noticed because he snapped at me "Hannah." I looked up from my drawing and looked at my teacher. "Please tell me the name of this plant used in the Polyjuice Potion." I sighed, hardly looking at the slide.

"Fluxweed." I looked back down at my notebook as if it were nothing.

"Good. Now tell me how long the Potion must be brewed before ready to use." I didn't even look up this time.

"Twenty-one days." I said and kept drawing, obviously giving the professor a hard time. I had meant it when I said I was going to have fun messing with him. I could feel the eyes of not only the tall man I was interrogating but also my fellow classmates were obliviously stunned at my bravery. I could tell Snape was thinking of another tricky question because of the long pause.

"Yes that is correct." I heard him say through his teeth. "Why should you not use the potion to turn into an animal?" he asked trying to trick me again.

I closed my notebook and looked my teacher in the eye. "If misused for that purpose, then the potion results in an incomplete transformation which would require a skilled medical treatment to undo." I think I sounded like a book but I didn't care because it annoyed Snape. "And, Professor?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you have a problem with me?" My question was tempting but it still annoyed him and I liked to annoy people on occasions. "Because obviously there is nothing wrong with my work. I was paying attention. There was no reason for you to ask those questions after I got the first right." I heard the snickering of Slytherins and the gasps of Ravenclaws.

"Who said you were paying attention?" he asked countering me. "You're a Ravenclaw. A Ravenclaw is naturally intelligent and knows that kind of information. Doodling in the middle of class is unacceptable and is not paying attention."

"And who said that I had to pay attention with my eyes?" I asked smart mouthing a little. Snape snuffed a little as the bell rang. "Thank you for the extraordinarily interesting lesson, Professor." I put away my books into my bag and left with Brandon by my side. His hand rested on my back, directing my to the door and into the hallway.

"That was amazing." Brandon exclaimed to me as we rounded the corridor. "How on earth did you manage to have the courage." I smiled and laughed a little.

"I just went with my instinct, I guess. I pretty much hate it when people pick on me like that." Brandon agreed as we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

A/N: Ok Sorry for the ranting in my disclaimer. Just review and make me happy or else I will go and get a messed up, tall glass of nasty Polyjuice Potion for you to down!


	5. Chapter 4: Creepy hugs and evil mandrake

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews and keep it up! I am sure you are all anxious to know what happens next in my Hogwarts life. Well congrates for you! Here is Chapter 4! Well first my trues and falses.

True: There is a guy who is very interested in me. I love to read and doodle chi bi's and other asorted characters. I have two insane friends like the two in this chapter (Alisha and Karissa in my story). I do have an insane teacher like Mrs. Trelawnley.

False: Well pretty much everything I did not say in the Trues.

Well I think that is it. Just review and of course read it first!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

-**Chapter 4**

I left my friend after Defense Against the Dark Arts to head over to Divination. We were going to opposite directions and was just given the instructions. He insisted on taking me there himself but I told him not to worry and I could make it on my own. And now I was hopping I would have gotten lost because as soon as I entered the room, I could tell this class was going to be stupid. I sat up at an empty table and hopped no Slytherins were going to sit with me, as much as I hated the feuds between the houses. It was like us against them.

I took out my book for Divination and flipped through it while the others filed in. The teacher wasn't present at the time and most of the students were just chatting amongst themselves. I was reading a chapter on horoscopes when I heard someone speak to me. "Excuse me?" I didn't look up but only answered by saying yes. "Is anyone sitting here?" I looked up from my book a little to only see the empty chair. "No." I muttered, reading my book again. I was going through the sign of Virgo when the person spoke up again. "You Ravenclaws sure do love to read." A male voice commented to me. I looked all the way up this time and saw the boy dressed in green, black and silver robes. Slytherin was the first thing that came to my mind.

"And you Slytherins sure do love to bug the crap out of people." I said leaning on my fist. The boy chuckled a little, leaning back in his seat.

"What's your name?" He asked, obviously interested in me.

I smiled and answered "Hannah Millard. Yours?" I held out my hand and he took it.

"Robert King." I nodded, letting go of his hand. I almost went back to my horoscope reading when the Professor came in. Her hair was very kinky and puffed. She wore big glasses and a hippie style of clothing. She did look insane. I looked at Robert and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled a little at my sense of humor. "I am Professor Trelawney. I will be teaching you Divination or how to tell the future and other predictions." She then began to teach a few things and I began to doodle.

I drew another chi bi. This time I did one of Robert. Sorry but this is just what happens when I am bored to death. Besides, I already knew everything she was going over. It wasn't my fault I was so smart. Rob kept peeking over to my notebook and I covered it, not wanting him to see until it was done. Class was nearing to an end and when the bell finally rang, I showed the chi bi to Robert. He chuckled at my artistic talent. I smiled as we walked down the large staircase. I was trying to do this and put the notebook into my bag at the same time but instead I dropped it down a couple steps. "Let me get that." Robert said kindly and went to pick it up. "Who is this one of?" He asked, opening to the page of Brandon's chi bi.

"A friend from my house." I said, snatching the notebook away from him. Rob snickered as we walked out of the tower.

"So where are you heading next?" he asked, very interested in me.

"Herbology." I said, looking straight forward. "Why do you ask?" I held my bag strap tight as I walked. Rob only shrugged.

"I don't know. You look new since you're not even on the right path to Herbology." I stopped abruptly and started to freak out a little from shock. "Come on. It's my next class. I'll take you there." I sighed with relief as we turned around, heading back outside and around the castle corner to see a greenhouse. "Careful. I think we're replanting mandrakes again for review." I was now disappointed because I hated gardening more than anything in the world.

I sat at a table with Rob. There were two other people there already, two girls. One was a Slytherin and the other a Hufflepuff. The Slytherin was laying on the table, half asleep and drool coming out of the corner of her mouth a little. "Hey, Karissa." Rob said to the blond Hufflepuff diagonal from me. She grunted a little and elbowed the Slytherin awake.

"What?" She said dazed a little. "Is the Teacher starting yet?" Karissa rolled her eyes. The Slytherin noticed me and said, holding out a hand "Oh, Hi. I'm Alisha Mallon. Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow and extended my hand to shake hers.

"Hannah Millard." I said, meeting her greeting.

"Don't mind her. She's a little delusional." She paused and looked at me. "I'm Karissa Salton." She shook my hand as well. "Don't ask how I got into a class with Ravenclaws and Slytherins. I don't know either." I smiled at my new Hufflepuff friend.

"Are you kidding me?" Alisha said laughing. "You are in like a bunch of random classes with random houses, hardly being in at least one class with your house. I still think you request it to Dumbledore. They would never do your schedule like this unless you complained to them." Karissa folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at Alisha, though in response she only laughed. Rob mumbled something to himself and I could tell this was going to be a long day.

The teacher happily introduced herself as Professor Sprout. She was a plump woman who wore some get down and dirty clothing with an apron and a old witch hat. She did look like she was about to wrestle with a plant. Soon, after attendance, she went over rules and then began class. We all had to put on gloves and an apron. We all got a pair of earmuffs. "Great." I whispered to Rob and he laughed a little, putting his earmuffs around his neck.

We all walked over to a large table with a bunch of pots and bags of dirt. At the end of the table stood Sprout and a few boxes of dirt with Mandrakes in them. My eyes widened because this was the worst thing I hated to do in this class. She motioned to us to put our earmuffs on and we did so as she demonstrated. I watched as the Mandrake squirmed around in her hand. She then put it into the new pot and threw a bunch of dirt into it. We were then told to do it ourselves. "You have got to be kidding." I mumbled as Rob and I took our box. Rob pulled his squirmy plant out and it screamed, wanting to get out of his grip. In the end, Rob got his into the pot and started putting the dirt in. I waited until he was done because I probably would need help. Once he was done, I told him to be careful because I was horrible at this.

I gripped around the Mandrakes top and pulled with all my might. Soil flung everywhere on our portion of the table and Rob was laughing because some of it got onto us. I glared evilly at him. I put the wrestling creature slash plant thing into its pot and began pouring soil into it.

When I finished, I was so relieved. I threw off my gloves and apron, putting them in a box with the others. There was still some dirt in my hair and Rob was still laughing at me. I kicked him lightly to show that I didn't appreciate it and he stopped soon.

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag, glad to be leaving. I walked out of the greenhouse with Rob trailing me. "So where do you plan to get lost getting to next?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and answered.

"History of Magic."

"Good, I'll take you." I glared at him a little. "What? I have Transfiguration next door." I sighed and let him show me. At least I didn't have my next class with him because he was a little touchy. I kept having to shrug him off. And when we reached my classroom, he insisted on hugging me goodbye. I gave him a side hug and ran into the room, wanting to get away from him, I sat in the back row of Professor Binns class waiting for lunch to arrive.

A/N: Just review and get it over with!


	6. Chapter 5: Brandon kicks ass!

**A/N:** Sorry It took so long! I was trying to think it threw this time! Ok now for my trues: Rob (His name is changed by the way) does tend to like to hug me a lot but I don't mind it too much. In life he is a friend but he tends to become a small enemy in the story. This is a fanfiction you know!! I am also a terrible gardener. I killed a plant once by not letting it have enough light (Yeah I know how stupid of me). And I do have an extremly boring class. It is called study hall!!! Oh and I do hate sports. Now that the trues are over I wish for you all to go and read!! Please review too!

Disclaimer: They're mine I tell you mine!!! (Holds the rights to HP close to her chest) My precious! My precious! (J.K. Rowling comes in and takes them back in a huff) No!!! Come back to me, my precious!!!

**Chapter 5**

Brandon was right about History of Magic. Binns did tend to make the class awfully boring. I rushed out of that classroom as soon as the bell rang. I wanted to find Brandon as soon as possible and dodge the bear hugs from Robert as much as possible. I walked in the opposite direction of the Transfiguration classroom. I was lucky Rob didn't see me.

I walked past the door to the outside and saw Brandon coming toward me. I waved to him and when he saw mean instant smile appeared onto his face. He jogged up to me and rested his hand on my back. I smiled at him as I greeted him. "Man, I'm starved." I said jokingly, holding my stomach a little. Brandon chuckled.

"Well then lets go get some lunch. I could go for some PB and J right now." I nodded in agreement, liking the idea of a nice sandwich. "So how were your classes? Run into any Slytherins?"

"They were fine. Most either boring or annoying. Especially Binns class. Man the ghost can go on and on, can't he?" Brandon nodded. "And Herbology. Man I am going to have a grudge on that class for the year. I hate planting." My friend laughed.

"I noticed the dirt specks in your hair." He raised his hand from my back and plucked out a grain, flicking it to the ground. "So did you have any trouble with the other house?"

I pondered on telling him about Rob. "Well." I said, biting my lip a little. "I did meet one in Divination. He seemed very nice."

"Who was it?" he asked curiously.

"Um, his name was Robert King. He showed me where Herbology and History of-" I stopped speaking when I heard mumbling from Brandon. He was cursing under his breath. "Are you ok?" I asked him, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine." He said. "Continue."

"Well, anyway, he seemed very kind but he did seem a bit touchy and liked me a lot. It was kind of creepy." I stopped talking again because I could see hate in Brandon's eyes. "Ok, seriously, what is wrong?" I asked very worried why he was so suddenly angry. I considered him being jealous.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like Robert King a lot. He can be a huge jerk. I truly don't want you hurt from him, ok?" I nodded at my friend's kindness in not wanting me hurt. "If you ever need me to get him away from you, just holler, ok?"

I saluted a little and said "Yes, sir." He chuckled.

"Why do you have to make everything into a joke?" I shrugged as we got to the Dining Hall. We sat on the end of the table this time. We both grabbed a sandwich from the center of the table and a bag of chips. Course this version of a sandwich and chips were with some sort of magical ingredient such as the jelly being enchanted to taste like something totally different.

I finished my lunch a little quicker than Brandon but I waited patiently, drinking more Diet Coke. I saw Robert coming into the Hall from the corner of my eye. I bowed my head, hoping he wouldn't see me. Brandon had a questioned look on his face from the way I was acting all wanting to blend in until he saw Rob too. But it was too late, the Slytherin had seen me. He walked over towards us. I looked at him, taking his appearance like I did to Brandon on the train yesterday. Rob had brown hair that was short but didn't almost cover his eyes like Brandon's did. His eyes were a deep brown eclipse that never seemed to end. I sighed, wanting to run away. "Want me to get him to leave us alone?" Brandon whispered to me as he finished his sandwich.

"No." I said taking a sip of my coke. "I can handle it." I finished my drink when Rob reached us.

"Hey." he said, leaning on the table with one hand. "What's up? You left me waiting for you outside History of Magic." I smiled evilly.

"Who said I didn't know how to get here?" I asked and Robert shrugged. I got up and grabbed my bag. "Well I should go." I said, sliding my bag over my head and putting my arm through it.

"Why?" He asked. "You probably just got here." He put his hand on my arm and I brushed it off.

"Yeah and I ate and now I need to go switch my stuff out before my next class." I said motioning to the door. I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm. Brandon had gotten up now and had his bag on as well. "Let me go." I said to Robert sternly.

"Oh come on." He said pulling me towards him. "Don't you want to stay and hang out?"

"I said to let me go." I was angry now and my face was very serious. My hands balled up into fists and I became very stiff. "One more warning, Now Let me go."

"Oh come on. Loosen up, Hannah."

"Let her go." Brandon said behind me. "If you were any better you would listen to her demands." He was holding his wand and I could tell he was very angry.

Robert laughed, letting go of my hand. "You really think you could take me?"

Brandon pointed his wand at Rob as if in challenge. "Want to bet?" He asked coming closer to Robert and pressing the wand to the bottom of his chin. Rob was wincing a little now. Brandon motioned me away from Rob and I did so, a little scared now. "Don't ever touch her again without her permission from her again. Got it?" Brandon looked so angry that he was scaring me. Rob nodded, hopping he wasn't going to be blasted to pieces. "Good day." Brandon said smiling a little and lowering his wand. He walked over to me and led me out of the Dining Hall, everyone staring at us in the whole process.

Brandon held me close, his arm around me as if scared Rob was going to come back to get us. I leaned into him, not wanting to be hurt. "Thank you." I whispered when we were far away from the Hall that no students would hear us. "I didn't think-" I was cut off, tears running down my face.

"Hey, It's ok." He said, shushing me a little. "Let's get to the tower so we can switch out our bags." I nodded, liking the idea of being confined in the tower for a little while.

We reached the portrait; I was still leaning into my friend. "Talon" Brandon said to the woman and the portrait opened, letting us through. I stopped leaning on Brandon and headed up the stairs to the six years girls room. I plopped down on my bed, thinking of what I was going to do about Robert King. I sat up after about five minutes and switched out my books into my bag. I also grabbed my phone and ipod for emergencies. I walked out the door, making sure I had everything.

And as I walked down the stairs, I tried not to stumble. But of course, I tripped on the last step. Brandon caught me, though, right on time. "Thanks, again." I said and he smiled at me. I stood up, looking into his blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking back at me. "You're eyes seem to be tracing something. You seem frantic." He was right, I did seem anxious for some reason. But I didn't know why.

"I don't know." I whispered truly not knowing what was wrong. "I'm still figuring that out myself. I guess the way Robert acted back there, well, scared me a little and now I think I'm afraid of what might happen next." He nodded, agreeing with what I said. I smiled then. "Well, what do you want to do for free period?" I asked.

"You have a broom?" he asked me. I nodded at the sudden excitement. "Go get it; we should go for a ride. What do you think?" I nearly ran up the stairs, snatching my black comet from my area, coming down with the broom in my left hand, jumping for joy. "Come on." Brandon said grabbing my hand and dragging me through the portrait hole. We ran down the corridors, or more like Brandon dragging me at full speed. I laughed a little as we ran down the halls and the other students in the corridors stared at us as if we were nuts. That only made me laugh more. Brandon didn't laugh but I could see a large smile on his face.

A few minutes later, we reached the door to the outside grounds. We ran to the Quidditch fields, only to find some of the teams were there, holding tryouts. The Ravenclaw and the Slytherin teams were there and a whole bunch of students, hopping to be able to join. We ignored the tryouts and dropped our things on the ground, away from the others. We mounted our brooms, kicking off into the air.

We flew around for a while, just warming up. I then dove at Brandon, full speed, chasing. He swerved and flew ahead of me, I laughed at the fun. I chased him under the stands and out and up into the sky. We went straight up, the wind flying my hair back. And as Brandon dove back down again, I did as well, straight to the ground. I landed on the ground smoothly, loving the ride I just enjoyed. The Quidditch teams stared at us as we dismounted our brooms.

The Ravenclaw team looked like they were going to tackle us. "You have to join the team!" They all said, jumping up and down, running towards us. I drank from my water bottle, trying not to spit it out in surprise. I put the cap on and tossed it back into my bag.

"There is no flipping way you can get me to join." I said in a monotone voice. They turned to my friend with hope in there eyes.

"Sorry, I don't care for Quidditch." He said, putting them down a bit and then picking up his broom and bag to leave. I did the same and followed him to the exit of the stadium. As I left, I saw the Slytherin team, sneering as if they were glad we turned the Ravelclaws down. I looked back at my house team and felt bad.

And as we walked out of the stadium, I spotted the Slytherin team and saw Robert, arms crossed and smiling at me. My eyes narrowed and I turned back to Brandon, following him back towards the castle.

A/N: Now please click that "go" button and review or else I may have to go to your house and flame up your precious computer since you didn't use it for the good of mankind! Yes that would be to review my stories!!


	7. Chapter 6: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!

A/N: Ok, here is chapter six. I am terribly sorry for the shortness and I have a very good reason for it. My school hasn't let anyone from study halls go to the computer lab and I have been very lazy at home so I am sorry. Ok, anyway, hardly any of this chapter is true except I do solve a lot of my decisions with rock, paper, scissors, a coin flip or eany meany minny moe. Lol, I am so good at those! Well go ahead and read and don't forget to review or else the world may fall from space...again. What?! Sorry, it wasn't my fault that I didn't review a story and the earth fell from orbit! I did fix it with duct tape though!!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling: -looks at the duct tape holding earth in orbit and points to it- this is why ravenminor could have not written HP, the world would be in mad chaos.

-**Chapter 6**

We sat in the library, thinking of something fun and exciting to do for the rest of our free period. Brandon couldn't think of anything else after our broom ride and now we needed another forty-five minutes to kill. "God, why do they give us a free period? It's so flipping boring!" I slammed my head on the table for the fifth time in a row and Brandon laughed, almost falling back in his chair. "It's not funny!" I said in a whispering shout while I banged my fist on the table at the same time. "We are talking major dying of boredom here!" That time I was hushed by the librarian for being a little loud. I calmed down as Brandon caught his breath to speak again.

"Sorry but you are the entertainment for the free period." I shrugged, agreeing with the statement. I was a mild comedian. "Ok, if you are so terribly bored then what do you propose we do?" He asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" I asked as I picked at some dried on glue from the table. "They need to give us some form of entertainment for the time if we don't have anything to study on." Brandon nodded and then perked up, telling me he had an idea. "What?" I asked, wondering what genius the Ravenclaw had in mind.

Brandon didn't answer but then shuffled through his bag, pulling out a piece of parchment. "Remember the list of events that the school sent home with the letters this year?" He asked as he tossed the paper to me. I nodded, remembering only glancing at the thing when I had tore open my letter like a savage. I looked it over. "Skip to the column that says extra activities." I looked towards the bottom and noticed a list of activities for after classes and free periods.

"Hmm..." I pondered the options.

"You know, the dueling practice sounds interesting." I nodded, reviewing the choices.

"Do we have to go to the same one everyday?" I asked, liking to have options. Brandon nodded. "Ok, lets do something different everyday so we don't get bored too easily."

"Good idea." He said, taking the paper back from me. "Everyday we could switch on who chooses." I smiled, agreeing with him.

"Do you know rock, paper, scissors?" I asked. He nodded and I replied. "Best two out of three for who chooses the activity first?" I held out my fist and he responded by doing the same. "Rock, paper, scissors, Shoot!" We said simultaneously.

"Paper beats rock." Brandon said, covering my fist with his paper signal.  
We repeated. "Scissors beats paper." I said, opening and closing my scissors. "Last one." I said and we chanted. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I opened my eyes to see my rock and his scissors. "Ha ha! Rock smashes scissors!" I said. Brandon smiled as we gathered our things to head to the dueling activity.

A/N: Raise your hand if you think you could actually die of boredom. -points at reader through the screen and laughs evilly- Haha! If you actually raised your hand then review! And don't deny it! You know you did!!!


	8. Chapter 7: HAHA! DANCE MY LITTLE PUPPETS

A/N: Ok here is the seventh Chappie!! Aren't you all happy with me!? Ok not much of this has trues from my life except on how I act. K? Well, go and enjoy!

Disclaimer: -J.K. Rowling walks into a room, finding ravenminor crotched over a trunk that contains the HP characters within it. Raven realizes that Rowling was there and explained in fear- "I swear! I was going to put them back! I was only going to borrow them for a little bit!!"

-**Chapter 7**

Brandon and I walked into the classroom that was quite large, holding hardly any chairs. I was only disappointed until I saw Professor Snape in the room. "You have got to be kidding me." I whispered to Brandon and he chuckled as we set our things down in a corner. There were a few other students in the room, obviously hearing from the letter.

I also saw Professor Lupin, the defense against the dark arts teacher, along with Dumbledore himself. Brandon and I sat in a couple chairs, waiting for things to get started. Lupin and Dumbledore bustled about, putting things together, rearranging desks with a flick of their wands. I sighed and leaned on my hand, thinking of ways to interrogate Severus. "What are you thinking about?" Brandon suddenly asked curiously.

"You know? Curiosity will kill the cat." I said jokingly.

"It's a curse of mine." He said, flashing a bright smile at me. "Seriously. What evil thoughts are running through your mind?" I smiled wickedly.

"Ways to interrogate Snape while we duel." Brandon laughed and I only snickered at the thought of what the tall man's face will look like when I was threw messing with his head. "You're not going to try to stop me, are you?" I asked before getting up to join the now formed group in the center of the room.

"Yeah, it's a fact, the hat should have thrown you into Slytherin." I giggled as we joined others.

"Welcome to the dueling club." Dumbledore announced. "This is one of the many new features this year at Hogwarts. In this activity you can duel for fun with your friends, learn techniques from the two Professors in the room and have fun." The headmaster smiled as he continued. "And now, I leave you all with your teachers." The great wizard then strode out of the room, leaving us students with the two professors. I thought of running after him, pleading to him not to leave me with Snape but decided to save something better for later.

"Well, this should be very interesting." Snape said in a very drone voice.

"You're one to talk." I muttered and the people around me snickered, even the few Slytherins. "So, what are you two waiting for?" I asked the professors in front of us. "Teach us something." 

Lupin looked dazed for a moment and then suddenly snapped back, jumping a little into reality once again. "Ah, yes, dueling." he said, stuttering a little. I wondered what had gotten into him for he seemed fine when we were in his class earlier today but that quickly escaped into the back of my head when Snape and Lupin began to demonstrate the ways of the wizard duel. 

"You come to the middle, meeting with your opponent, then bowing in consideration. You then turn around, back to back, wands pointed up." I eyed the demonstration as he continued, making sure I knew how to do this. "Then once you reach the ends of the mat, one of the duelers count to three and fire a spell at each other. And continue to throw them at one another like so until one has been disarmed, simply defeated by knocking one out, or forfeit." I then heard Snape count to three and the two of them threw a spell at one another. It seemed a tie and they stopped. "Rules for this activity are going to be No spells that cause serious damage and No illegal spells. Also we would like this to be a sport of fun. Understand?" Lupin held up his wand, shaking it in a pointing kind of way. The group nodded, not wanting to be barbecued by the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. God only knows what is up his sleeve.

We then split into partners. Brandon and I obviously chose to duel each other. "I am sorry if I hurt you." he said when we came and bowed, before walking to our positions. I shrugged, not caring really because he hasn't seen the bad side of me. "1-2-3." He said, stuttering a little on three. I flung around.

"Tarantallegra!" I shouted, loving the spell that I had chosen to set upon Brandon. And before he could speak, he started to dance. I started laughing uncontrollably, controlling his dance with my wand. He started swearing and when he dropped his wand he knew he was screwed.

"You are very evil." He said flatly as his body uncontrollably was flopping around in a stupid dance. I was still laughing as he hung his head while I controlled the rest of his dancing body.

"I know I am." I said once I stopped laughing. "Does this mean I win?" I asked. Brandon sighed and nodded. I muttered the counter and he dropped to the floor, limp from my forced dancing. "Ok, lets try to have a real duel this time." He said and I nodded, giggling a little.

We reached our positions again and I counted this time. "1-" I said slowly, adding suspense. Brandon sighed, probably wanting to deck me. "2-" This time I was really slow, making sure he wanted to deck me. I smiled evilly when I slowly said "3-" I shot around, facing my opponent. "Densaugeo!" I shouted but the spell missed.

"Avis!" Brandon said and birds flew out of his wand, towards me.

"Damn it." I muttered once he said the spell. "Impedimenta." I said, thinking quickly on my toes. A spark sprung from my wand, slowing down the advancing birds so I could duck easily. "Reducto." I then said, making the birds go away. "Aguamenti." I then shouted at the dazed Brandon.

A stream of water flowed from the tip of my wand, using it to attack my opponent like a whip. Brandon ducked and jumped at the lashes from the water. "Ebublio." He said, pointing his wand at my whip. The water then turned into a useless stream of bubbles. He then continued with "Immobulus!" I then couldn't move. 

I sighed, the two professors telling us to start packing up for the bell was going to ring soon. "Ok, you win this time." I said to Brandon who instantly gave me the ability to move with a slight flick of his wand. 

"You put up a long fight." He said as we picked up out bags. I nodded. "I told you that I was a hard opponent if you don't cheat like the first time." I laughed at the stunt I pulled.

"Sorry but I was determined to use that spell on you eventually. It's too much fun to not to do it." Brandon shrugged as we headed to Charms. 

Flitwick greeted us at the door as we entered his classroom. The short man was very cheery and we took seats in the back of the room so we wouldn't need to fuss with being caught whispering. The class passed by slowly with me doodling, Brandon yawning and the professor telling us what we will be learning throughout the year. I thought I jumped as the bell rang and we were out the door again and onto the next class. McGonagall's class was the same. Boring, talking and me doodling away. Nothing really got interesting until our final class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures.

A/N: Haha!! I'm evil! Cliffie! Review or else Hagrid, the friendly giant, will come after you and give you a huge bear hug!! 


	9. Chapter 8: And now we attack Brandon!

A/N: Yes I know, I know. I promised some of you that this would be in sooner but too bad! It's frustrating enough to know where this story is going but here is the 8th chappie none the less!! Ok, before you begin into the unknown I would like you to know what is true in this chapter of wonders. Ok, I do react strangly when I have alcohol. Not that I have had any before...-looks around strangly and then smilies- Ok I don't drink but I have had one single sip of champane at a party and it was NASTY!! -makes yucky face- Ok and I also do LOVE to play hilarious pranks on Brandon...Hee Hee it's fun you should try it sometime...OK now! For the Main event!! -the readers yell at her in frustration- Ok, fine roll film...wait this isn't a movie...

Disclaimer: ME:Did I ever say I owned HP?

Rowling: Yes, you did...-growls under breath-

ME: OK...I did but I don't...I mean they will be mine!! -holds fist in the air-

-**Chapter 8**

We followed Hagrid out into a clearing in the forest. He instructed us to open our Books of Monsters to page two-hundred and twelve. I muttered the title. "Thestrals." A picture of the creature is shown in the book of a skeleton like creature with a thin skin stretched across it. I shivered, remembering the creature I had seen when I had gotten into the carriage on our arrival to Hogwarts. "Are you ok?" Brandon asked me, seeing my sudden shaking. I nodded. "Are you cold?" He asked, obviously making sure I was ok. I shook my head, also declining his coat.

I saw the creatures out in the clearing, wondering what they truly were. I looked down at my book, reading the first paragraph. _Thestrals. This creature is seen as an omen of evil. They are a breed of magical horse having blank, white, shining eyes, a dragon like face, long black mane, and a skeletal body with great wings most to be colored black. Thestrals have fangs and possess a well-developed sense of smell, which will lead them to carrion and fresh blood. Depending on the Thestral, they will not attack a human-sized target without provocation. Their wings are capable of very fast flight for at least several hours at a time, though they usually spend their time on the ground, and they have an excellent sense of direction. The breed is at least semi-domestic, given a willing trainer. Thestrals can be used to pull loads, and make a serviceable if very uncomfortable mode of transportation for someone with enough nerve._

I ran my finger threw the description again and again, rereading it many times before setting the book down. Hagrid then came out, telling about the creature and how he had a flock grazing in the field before us at that very moment. "Ok, now, any of you that can see the creature that is in your books then please raise your hands." I looked around, not one hand shot up. I looked at Brandon who shrugged to me and then eyed me as if to say "You can see them?" I nodded and he struggled to raise my stubborn arm.

I finally resented and put my arm into the air, sighing, hating that I had to go threw with this. Hagrid smiled and said "Ah, only one. Well, that is pretty good." I raised an eyebrow. How could it be good that only one person can see a Thestral? Someone then asked the question that I thought of.

"Well, seeing that only people who have seen and have excepted death can only see them then, it would be good that only Hannah can see them because then not so many people have suffered death. I find that quite a good thing." I agreed with the statement, making sense to me. "Now, Hannah, do me a favor and come here." He waved his large hand to me, motioning me to stand by him. I looked and Brandon who shrugged and gave me a little push. I rolled my eyes and walked up, dreading every minute of it.

"Ok, now, you see that Thestral over there?" I nodded as I saw him point to the large one closest to us. I imagined the other students squinting, trying to see what Hagrid and I could see. "I want you to go over and touch it, so the other students can see him." My eyes widened and I heard a couple students giggle.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I asked, pointing at the creature. "I am not going in to be some omen of evil bait. You would have to make sure I was drunk first!" The class laughed at my comment.

"I thought you would say that." Hagrid then pulled out a large tankard and a bottle. He popped off the cork and poured the fizzy liquid into the mug. "That is why I brought this just in case." My eyes got bigger. I was on the verge of swearing.

"Do you mind if I use the most foul language I can think of right now?" I asked and the students kept giggling. "What is that anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, just some alcohol. One sip will make you nuts. Don't worry, it will wear off before you know it." My eyes were now about to explode. He handed me the tankard and I held it, looking into the fizz.

"There is no way I am go-" I was cut off by Hagrid tipping the large mug into my mouth. A few drops got down my throat and boom! I was drunk! "Uh, so, what do you want me to do?" I hiccuped and the class laughed at my drunkenness.

I frowned and Hagrid repeated the instructions. I couldn't believe I was drunk and I was going to pet a omen of evil! The class awed as I placed my hand on the forehead of the creature and I swore it started to purr which was creepy in its own way. I felt the drunkenness wear off a little and my common sense was coming back to me. "Uh, what in hell's name am I doing?" I asked myself when I snapped back. I widened my eyes when I saw the beast. I then jumped back in surprise, afraid that it may attack.

"Good job, Hannah." said Hagrid in his English accent. "I am quite proud of you."

"Yeah, you had to get me drunk to do it." I muttered.

"Ok, now lets have you ride him." Hagrid grabbed me by the waist and plopped me onto the flying horse. He then slapped it's ass and I was off, galloping and soon flying into the air.

The large leather bat like wings flapped up and down, stopping sometimes to glide across the sky. I soon forgot the fact of the animal I was upon and flung out my arms, enjoying the freedom. The wind flung my hair back and rushed around me as the Thestral and I flew around Hogwarts castle and above the lake. The magic horse let out a huff as we came to the tops of the clearing again. He rounded downward and landed smoothly, trotting when he reached ground and walked in a circle, finally stopping fully so I could jump off. "Great job, Hannah." The students clapped, believing that I had actually flown on a Thestral.

I blushed a little as we heard the distant ring of a school bell. Hagrid dismissed us and I gathered my things while Brandon waited for me. "Quite a display you put on for us." He said as we walked back towards the castle. I nodded silently. "Remind me never to give you any sort of alcohol." Brandon chuckled at his own joke but I did not. "Are you ok?" He asked when I didn't respond. I put my hand to my head, feeling a throbbing within it.

"My head hurts is all." I said, closing my eyes.

"Should we have Madame Pomfry check you out?" He asked, worry in his voice. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Just a side effect from the drink." I said, trying to reassure him. His eyes were still worrying and I hated seeing him like this. He wrapped his arm around me, trying to comfort the pain within my head. I rummaged through my bag, looking for the medicine I always carried for these sudden outbursts. I found them and took two from the bottle. "Do you have any water?" I asked and Brandon handed me his water bottle. I tossed the pills into my mouth and drank some of the water, swallowing the medicine down. I handed the bottle back to my concerned friend and said "There. No need to worry now, I am sure I will be fine with those in my system." He calmed down a little but would not let go of me. I sighed and that got him to let me walk beside him like a normal human being.

By the time we got back to the tower, my headache had pasted and now I was bored because only one class had given us homework and that I had finished in class. Brandon said he had to go to his room and I proceeded to mine.

I removed my uniform and slipped into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that had a cute, white skull on the shoulder. I put my black studded belt threw it's loops and buckled it then tied my converse onto my feet. I clicked my heals happily being in casual clothing again as I hung my dragon pendant around my neck. I put on my collection of rubber bracelets with my lucky rubber band and slipped my silver hoops threw the holes in my ears. I also added my lizard earring to my cartilage piercing in my left ear. I looked in the mirror afterwards, liking the look I had going on. I just had to pull up my hair into a tail and let my bangs fall. I walked out the door onto the balcony.

Brandon wasn't downstairs yet so I knocked on the door to the boys dorms. No answer. Girls were allowed in but apparently the door was only locked when they wanted privacy. I turned the knob, knowing it was unlocked, and pushed open the door quietly. I saw a couple boys in there talking among themselves. They turned and looked at me in which I smiled very innocently. The waved me in and I crept over to the beds they were sitting upon. "Can we help you?" They asked sweetly. I nodded a little.

"Yeah, do you know Brandon Brown?" I asked and they nodded, pointing to his sleeping quarters.

"Yup, why do you ask?" The one with the spiky blond hair replied.

"He's my friend and I really want to play a small prank on him." The boys smiled evilly and laid out a plan for me. Brandon would be out of the bathroom soon so they told me to hide under his covers in his bed and when he came to put on his shoes I would jump out at him. I loved the plan and hoped it would work. We then heard the knob to the bathroom turn. I freaked and jumped into Brandon's bed as fast as I could with the help of my two new mischief buddies. They covered me up and jumped on top of me to hide the small lump in the bed.

I heard Brandon's footsteps as he came over to the bed. "What the hell are you two doing?" He asked and the boys shrugged, chuckling a little. My friend sat on the bed and the guys moved so I had a better chance of freaking Brandon out. He was about finished tying the second shoe when I pounced on him and the blond haired boy took a picture with his camera. The face was priceless. "Damn it." He grumbled and pulled me around and flung me onto the bed. He was hovering over me, tickling me to death. I laughed uncontrollably as he forced me into a crotched ball.

"Stop it!" I yelled in between the giggle fits. "Stop it!" My face was red and laughing so hard my chest hurt. Brandon stopped midway and rested his torturing devices on my hips just in case he wanted to attack again.

"Are you going to do that again?" He asked and I shook my head in between calming down. I breathed slowly so I could stop laughing. Brandon got up and looked at the two boys who had helped me with the scheme. "Jon, Ed, why did you help her?" They backed away slowly as two fists formed from Brandon's hands.

"Hey, man, it was her idea." The blond said in a very sharp British accent.

"Yeah don't come and pound on us." The one with the black hair added. "It just sounded like so much fun to do." He shrugged and Brandon rolled his eyes, hating the excuse.

I then jumped in front of the angry Brandon and calmed him down, saying it was my evil plan. The blond sighed with relief and held out his hand to me. "Sorry bout that? He gets a little grumpy when we mess with him. The name's Jon Cleaver. And this runt is Edward Landon. We call him Ed." He patted Ed on the back and the boy let out a grunt, almost falling over.

"Hi." Ed said as he brushed himself off from Jon touching him. I could tell Ed was a little old fashioned but could beat someone up still so I could see why Jon backed away. "You are so lucky that you are not in this house." Ed said to Jon.

"Oh, yeah, you probably won't see me around here a lot. I'm from Gryffindor but I have my ways with the Ravenclaw Portrait." I chuckled. "So, who are you anyways?" His accent was strong and you could tell he had never been in the muggle world.

"Hannah Millard. I moved here from the U.S."

"Ah, I came from Ohio last year." Ed said. There was a long pause and I swore I could hear crickets from the silence.

"So, anyone up to doing anything?" Jon asked, a little excited. We all shrugged and left the tower, thinking of something to do.

A/N: Review or else your computer will blow up! AGAIN!! MWAHAHAHA!!


	10. Chapter 9: We're off to see the WIZARD!

A/N: Ello' everyone! I'm back and I brought you a brand new chappie! -holds up the pretty paper with the words on it- I tried to make this chapter fun and exciting. This is what you all have been waiting for. The weird thing that Jon and going to come up with for the group to do! WOOT! Lol, ok, anyway. The trues of the day: My friends and I LOVE Man hunt and we do really ran around singing the wizard of oz. Ok, I think that may be it. And please don't hurt me with torches and pitchforks for not updating!

Disclaimer: Who ever said I owned HP? Oh yeah I did...But would you believe a lying thief!? (Inside joke)

**Chapter 9**

"So, what adventure are we going on?" I asked Jon and Ed who had defiantly had something insane in mind.

"Not sure yet." Jon said merrily. "We could annoy someone, play a game of hide and seek in the castle, wander the corridors until we find something to do or-" I cut him off.

"Wait, what was the second one?" I asked, strangely interested in the subject.

"Hide and seek?" Ed asked and I nodded. Brandon chuckled, probably remembering a memory of the last time they had played the game. "Ok, wanna play?" His smiled stretched across his face evilly. I nodded, wanting to kick their asses at the mad game.

Brandon spoke up. "Ok, a fine game of Hide and Seek, but you guys, we first need to go get Jen, Alisha, and Karissa." Jon lit up.

"You guys know Alisha and Karissa?" I asked and they nodded.

"We were all buds before Hogwarts but the gang was kind of split between houses." I nodded as Brandon explained. "Ok, here's the plan." He said as we all stopped. "Jon, you go and get Jen from Gryffindor tower. Ed, you go to Hufflepuff and retrieve Karissa. You have a lot of friends from that house so it should be easy for you to get in." Ed nodded, agreeing with the plan quickly.

"What about you two?" He asked and Brandon said that we would go and get Alisha. We all would meet up at the doors to the Dining Hall. We all then split, Brandon and I heading towards the Slytherin common room. I shook a little, hopping I would not have to see Robert.

"Are you ok?" My friend asked, noticing my sudden shaking. I nodded, nervously.

"So, are we there yet?" I asked and Brandon pointed to the stairs, leading us downward and into a dark corridor with a dungeon feel to it. There was a Portrait down at the end of the corridor with a handsome man in the moving portrait for the door. We approached the man in green and asked to be let in to retrieve a friend. He denied us entry until an actual Slytherin came along. We leaned against the wall, knowing someone had to be close by.

We waited some minutes, leaning and pestering the portrait. I then saw, at the end of the corridor, a pale boy in green and silver robes. His hair was blond and sleeked back with gel. Brandon's eyes widened at the appearance at the boy and pulled me into the classroom nearby. "What?" I asked, worried a little. "What is it?"

"That's Draco Malfoy. One of the most hated students in the school, even among the Slytherins he is hated. We shouldn't go near him." I shrugged, not worried.

"Well, we should be nicer." I said cheerfully and pushed past my friend and into the corridor again. "Hi!" I said nicely and waved at the blond haired boy. He only glared at me and walked past me. "You're Draco right?" I asked and he nodded, walking up to the portrait. "Wait, before you go in, could you do us a small favor?"

"I guess. What do you want?" Draco said in a very monotone voice.

"Well, either you could convince the portrait to let us in with you or go and find a girl by the name of Alisha Mallon." I smiled nicely.

"And what do I get in this?" He crossed his arms and glared for the answer.

"You can copy my Divination homework for the next month if you make us regular visitors." I remembered seeing him in my class and how much he had struggled at staying awake in the class today.

He paused, considering the deal. "You guys are Ravenclaws right?" We both nodded and he paused again.

Brandon added some information so we could make the deal. "She is very smart in that class. Genius, I swear it." Draco nodded.

"Ok, make it two months and we may have made a deal." I nodded and Draco smiled, holding out a hand that he had spit into for the agreement. I made a disgusted face and then reluctantly spit into my own hand and shook hands with the Slytherin. I saw Brandon make a disgusted face from the corner of my eye. "Ok, the Slytherin password is you-know-who." I shrugged and saw Draco use it and then enter the portrait hole, disappearing all together.

"You-know-who." I said to the man in green, proud of my work.

"Incorrect." He said and I stomped my foot, swearing under my breath.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" I almost screamed and I swore I could hear Malfoy snickering from behind the portrait. Brandon snickered and I knew he knew what was up.

"Hannah, you don't know about you-know-who, do you?" I shook my head and he continued, still snickering. "Well, a long time ago, there was a Slytherin named Voldemort. He was pure evil and wizards call him you-know-who for the fear of his true name."

"Oh." I said. I walked up to the portrait again and said "Voldemort." The portrait opened this time, letting us threw.

Inside was the Slytherin common room, draped with many green and silver tapestries and cloths. I saw Alisha in a corner, on an armchair. We walked over to the girl reading a comic and dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. She looked up and smiled at us, probably recognizing Brandon more than me.

"Hi, I'm not going to ask how you got in here but, what's up?" She smiled happily.

"Wanna play hide and seek, like old times?" Brandon asked and Alisha jumped up, excited.

"I knew I wore green for a reason." I smiled, glad that my friend had accepted to join and we literally jumped threw the portrait hole.

We met up at the Dining Hall like planned, everyone being there and ready to play hide and seek throughout the castle! I recognized Karissa but not the girl with the brown hair. "Ok, before we begin, Hannah, this is Jen Patten, Jen, this is Hannah Millard." She smiled at me and waved hyperactively. "Don't mind her, she had a little bit of coffee earlier and may need mental help." She punched Jon for saying that.

Ed spoke up first. "Ok, lets get this going." He smiled evilly and continued. "We will split into groups. Hannah and Brownie, Jon and Jen, and then Alisha and I. Karissa, you can be the seeker." I saw her sigh a little. "You can hide anywhere in the castle except the house towers. If Karissa does not find you in the next two hours then we all meet back here." We all nodded, agreeing the reasonable rules. Ed then blind folded Karissa and spun her in a circle five times. I could tell she knew the rules of the game when the groups split and ran off in all certain directions. I heard her yell down the corridors. "1. 2." I heard her yell even though Brandon and I were two corridors away. "3. 4. 5." I could tell we didn't have much time left.

"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!!" Karissa hollered down the halls and my adrenaline sped up. Brandon grabbed my wrist and we ran faster, trying to find a good spot to hide.

He stopped when we couldn't hear the seeker's voice any longer. "Ok." I huffed, crouching down on my knees, trying to catch my breath. "Do we have a strategy or something?" I asked and my partner nodded, trying to catch his breath as well.

"Our strategy is duck and cover." I raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused. "We run when she is close enough to be heard and hide when she is far away. As long as she doesn't catch us then we are safe."

"Good plan. But, how will we know if she is near?" Brandon dug into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of parchment. He handed it to me and smiled. "Paper? We are going to hide with paper?" He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Brandon whispered and pointed at the parchment with his wand. The paper splattered with ink and opened, revealing a detailed map of Hogwarts. My mouth sprung open, for I had never seen anything like this before. There were footprints on the map and a name next to each one, representing a person. "This map shows everything one and everything that moves in this castle and well, anywhere else you may be at the moment."

"Wow." I said, amazed by the map. "Where did you get this?"

"I bought it off a merchant in Diagon Alley when I came to Hogwarts my first year. He said it could be useful to me seeing I was just starting school at the time. I still find it useful because I hardly know half of the castle by heart and it is really great for these types of games." I smiled and took the map, looking for Karissa and the others. I laughed when I saw Jen and Jon hiding in the Kitchens with the house elves.

Karissa was on our tail so we decided to walk down a another corridor and just watch the map while we leisurely crept down the halls. We were in silence for a while, enjoying each others company and watching our friends strain for a hiding place. I saw Alisha and Ed searching and searching for a good spot, hesitant on each new one they found. It took them thirty minutes until they finally settled on a broom closet in which they were squeezed into. I heard Brandon chuckle at their desperate searching.

"So," I started, trying to make conversation after the first half hour had past. "What else do you guys like to do besides playing an off version of man hunt in the castle?" I heard him laugh again and I smiled, still looking down at the map and my feet.

"Well, I personally enjoy writing music. I play the guitar." I nodded as he continued. "I also enjoy reading and other laid back hobbies."

"Cool." I said. "I'm more of an artist though. I love to draw what the muggles would call fantasy and what we would call still life." Brandon smiled and I continued. "I also enjoy writing and reading as well. I'm pretty much like you. Laid back and hate sports." We came around a bend and were approaching the broom closet of Ed and Alisha.

"Hmm." I said, thinking of evil ways to attack them. I folded up Marauder's Map for now and slid it into my back pocket. I turned the knob of the door but found it to be locked. I then sighed, pulling out my wand. "Alohomora." I whispered and the wand lit, unlocking the door.

Brandon pulled the door open and saw the two crotched teens stuffed in the closet. Their eyes were closed, scared of if it was the seeker or not. "Hey, numbnuts." I said sarcastically. "Come on, your hiding place isn't good enough." They wearily opened their eyes and saw it was us, sighing in relief.

"Wait, where are you guys hiding?" Alisha asked, pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

"We are hit and run." My friend answered for me and started on the trail ahead. We followed reluctantly and I skipped ahead happily. Alisha did the same and skipped beside me. We heard Brandon and Ed smack their foreheads because of our stupidity.

I then stopped and whispered to Alisha. "Want to embarrass them even more?" I asked and she nodded evilly. "Follow my lead." We began skipping again and linked our arms. "OH!" I tuned my voice and my friend followed. "OH! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES!" I could hear the ranting from Brandon and Ed of how much they wanted to send us to a mental hospital. But, we had to stop our beautiful singing because Alisha and I were laughing so hard. I coughed, catching my breath. "You ok?" Alisha asked, choking between her words.

I nodded and leaned against a wall. I heard the portraits mumbling, probably about us. "Hey, you two should be in Azkaban for being insane." One said and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at my watch as the four of us wandered the halls and the boys watching the map the whole time. It had been and hour and a half. We had still not been found. Ed then cooed at us and we stopped, looking at the map. Jen and Jon had been found by Karissa. We laughed a little until we realized the three of them were on our trail immediately. We dashed down the corridors, trying not to laugh hysterically. We needed to reach the dining hall before they caught us and we were pretty far off.

"How long do we have to get there?" I asked as we ran full speed ahead.

"Fifteen minutes. We can make it." Brandon said over the excitement. "We're on the third floor. If we can run down the stairs without them moving then we might be able to make it to the dining hall before them." Alisha nodded fiercely and grabbed a hold of Ed's wrist and almost flew down a flight of stairs. I stopped at the top, looking at the moving steps.

"Um, why do I have this feeling that we can't make it!" I shouted as Brandon grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the moving staircase. "Are you mental?!" I shouted over the sounds of the grinding marble. My friend chuckled and I growled as we jumped from the stair we were on to another flight. They spun around to where Alisha and Ed had ended up and Brandon tossed me, landing on top of my black haired friend. "Sorry." I mumbled as I got up, dusting off myself.

Brandon was soon at my side again and we ran down the last corridor, ending up at the doors to the Dining Hall. We all panted, hands on our knees. "We made it." Ed said between breaths.

Karissa then appeared from behind the door with Jon and Jen. "No. We beat you." She said devilishly. Alisha and I groaned, not caring if we won or lost, just wanting to be able to take a long nap. The two of us then fell to the ground comically in defeat. The cold, stone floor felt good against my hot face.

"Come on." Brandon said, kneeling down in front of me to help me up.

"Can't I just sleep here tonight? It's far more comfortable than that bed." I asked, not wanting to be defeated again.

"I don't think it would be approved." He said, chuckling at my joke.

"Please?" I asked and he shook his head. He then picked me up by my arms, forcing me to stand up. "No." I whined pleadingly. "Let me sleep." He then swung me around onto his back, holding my legs so I wouldn't fall off. My arms hung around his neck and my friends laughed as I snoozed on my best friends shoulder.

A/N: Now, review and the next chapter might come up faster than the last! Ok, nevermind that might not be true. I'll just haunt your dreams until you review.


	11. Chapter 10: AWWW!

A/N: Ok, this may possibly be the shortest chapter (besides the preface) in this story. I swear it will be the shortest! And now to tell you all the IMPORTANT NEWS about this chappie. Ok, chapter 10 is in the third person point of view for Brandon and "the guys". It is suppose to characterize even more of how he feels about Hannah and what his friends think of the newly found relationship. There are NO trues in this. I repeat! NO TRUES! ALL MY IMAGINATION! (At least I think so...Hee hee ) K, now go and read the shortest chapter in this story!!

Disclaimer: -author sighs as she comes on camera and raises her right hand onto the bible- I solemnly swear I own HP and my life and my friends. -the judge who is trialing her hits her upside the head- Damn it that hurt! -author rubs head painfully and mutters the right words to say, trying so hard to not lie- I solemnly swear that I **DO NOT** own HP and my friends (they own themselves). But I do own my life and the personal events that are within this story. _And I solemnly swear that I am up to no good...Hee Hee_ -Judge hits her again and the author swears, leaving the camera-

-**Chapter 10**

Brandon walked into the Ravenclaw common room. He was tired and so was Hannah on his back. He sighed as he trotted up the stairs with her. He knocked on the girl's dorm door and walked in. No one was around so he carefully laid the girl down on her bed with her name clearly written on it.

She was peaceful as he slipped off her shoes and removed the jewelery so she would be comfortable. He untied her hair and it flopped onto her shoulders magically. He sighed, tucking her into bed quietly. He stroked her head before she groaned and turned over. The boy chuckled a little as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Brandon skipped down the stairs to the common room, finding Ed and Jon sitting at one of the chess boards. They waved him over and he sat in a chair while the pieces shuffled along the board. "So, she asleep?" Ed asked, winking at Brandon who knocked him upside the head for just winking.

"Yeah." Brandon rested his head on his hands as the boys played the strategic game. He looked back towards the staircase, wondering if Hannah was still asleep.

"You like her, don't you?" Jon asked finally, making Brandon snap out of his trace. The boy sighed at his friend, slightly nodding in answer. "You know, she's perfect for you. I've never seen you laugh so much before. She's funny, brilliant, and not to mention pretty."

"Yeah, not to mention a little mental." Ed murmured and Brandon hit him again.

"I'm sure she was only a little hyper and plus Alisha was going along with her." He growled at Ed, remembering the encounter of the Wizard of Oz incident. Ed chuckled as he advanced his knight to Jon's king.

Jon then got serious, taking the knight out with his bishop. "Brandon, seriously, you should take the chance. I can see it in her eyes. She adores you man."

"No," Brandon said, sighing a little, holding his head in his hands. "I can't. It's too early in the game. If I asked her now, it would feel too pushy and I don't want to make her uncomfortable." Ed nodded, agreeing.

"Ok, but if you don't ask her by Homecoming, then I swear I am going to kick your ass." Jon said jokingly, wanting to get Brandon and Hannah together.

"You can try." The brunette boy replied fiercely. Jon punched Brandon's arm lightly in a joking way and moved another chess piece. "So, what about Jen?" Brandon asked, knocking him just the way Jon had done to him.

"Dunno yet." Brandon rolled his eyes at the response, seeing the true feelings of Jon already. "Checkmate." Jon then said to Ed and the boy slammed his head on the table making the boys laugh. "Ok, I'll see you guys later, night."

"Goodnight." Brandon and Ed said, waving goodbye soon heading up the stairs to the doors. Jon jumped through the portrait hole and toward the Gryffindor tower.

Ed was soon asleep the minute he hit the bed and Brandon chuckled as he laid down in bed. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "This is going to be the best year yet." The Ravenclaw boy then fell asleep gracefully in the four posture bed of the tower in Hogwarts.

A/N: Grr. The JUDGE SHALL DIE!! NOW GO REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE LIKE THE JUDGE! DEAD OR CRIPPLED FOR LIFE! Well, except for the already crippled...(no offense to you people! I don't mean any offense!) Love ya all!!


	12. Chapter 11: A New friendship

A/N: YEAH BABY! I'm back! AGAIN! AND WITH AN ALL NEW CHAPTER!! I'm so proud of myself and I hope you guys are proud of me! I am terribly sorry that I am late with this. I've been on writer's block for days and I hate it. I hope I didn't ruin my wonderful story that you all love so much.

Ok, Here is the Info you need to know before reading. Probably none of this is true. This story is going more fanfic than my life but anyway, I gave a couple POV's of Brandon. I thought you guys would be interested in that and we also get to learn a little more about that character Jen. Go read now!!

Disclaimer: I swear I had nothing to do with the capturing of the HP rights!! I only wanted to borrow the characters!! T-T

**Chapter 11**

I woke up the next morning, still in my clothing from yesterday. I flung the covers off and swung myself off my bed, rubbing my eyes awake. I stripped down and dawned a clean uniform, not bothering to tighten my tie or even button my collar closed. I blinked a couple times as I pulled my hair up again in the mirror and put on the jewelery that was removed from me last night.

I smiled a little at my appearance and grabbed my bag with my morning classes in it. I almost fell, hurrying down the stairs. I then got to the bottom and noticed my converse was untied. I leaned down, fixing my laces, and when I look up, I saw Jen in her Gryffindor uniform.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. "Top of the morning to ya!" She smiled widely, waving at me and then her mouth went a gap. "You wear converse with skirts too!" I nodded slowly, scared of Jen now. She then pointed to her red pair and my black and blue ones. I then chuckled at our sense of style.

"Uh," I started then suddenly curious about how she got into the Ravenclaw tower. "How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Regular visitor like Jon." I nodded, as I plopped my things onto a couch. "Hey, want to go wake up Ed and Brandon?" I dawned my evil smile as she suggested the great plan. "Ok, I call Ed!" she shouted in a whispered tone.

We trampled up the stairs and cracked the boys room open. I looked inside, our friends the only ones still asleep. We crept in and I suddenly felt a sense of deja vu. I walked over to Brandon's bed, the boy sprawled across his bed on his stomach. I smirked at how he slept and looked over at Jen and we winked, suddenly jumping into the air at the same time. I bounced onto my best friend's bed yelling "Wake up you lazy bum!!"

He was startled awake the minute I bounced on the mattress. His eyes were wide and frightened. I laughed as he got up tackled me, tickling me again like last time. "God, you never learn." He whispered into my ear once I stopped laughing. I smiled, gazing into his dark blue eyes. We seemed to have a little guy/girl moment before I decided to ruin it.

"Nope." I said, popping the word from my mouth. He smiled at me and then let me go. I got up from the bed, noticing Jen and Ed watching the whole scene, astonished a bit. I shrugged and Jen and I skipped out of the room, informing the boys we would be at breakfast.

"Did you wake up Jon yet?" I asked as we headed down to the Dining Hall for some grub.

She nodded and said "Yeah, I would have brought him with me but he goes too slow." I laughed and we entered the half full room. We sat at the Ravenclaw table and I had my Diet Coke. "Oh! Have you ever had Green eggs and Ham?" I asked Jen and she laughed.

"I do not like green eggs and Ham, I do not like them Sam I am." she waved a finger at me and the food we talked of appeared before us. "Yay! Green Eggs and Ham!" She clapped her hands and we laughed as we ate the delicious food.

I looked up from my food then regretting that I had at the very instant. I had looked past Jen to the Slytherin table where Robert had been looking at me with a strange eye. Jen must have seen me cringe and asked "Hannah, are you ok?" I nodded, covering my eyes and eating the rest of my food.

Brandon then came in, sitting beside me and Jon across the way, next to Jen. "Hey, what's for breakfast?" they asked cheerfully and my spirits were suddenly lifted.

"Green eggs and Ham!" I said, handing a plate to Brandon. I saw his face turn the color of the eggs and his hands covered his mouth as if to barf.

"Uh, I wouldn't give that to him." Jon said, taking the plate for himself. "Bad experience last year." Jen chuckled, probably remembering the memory.

"I forced him to eat it and he barfed all over the place." Jen giggled and I smiled at the story but still felt bad for my friend.

"Ok, come on, we don't want Snape to murder us for being late to Potions." Brandon said, retaining his urge to throw up. I got up and as we exited I saw Jon wink at Brandon which I found very suspicious.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as yesterday, until Divination. I walked into the tower, sitting where I had sat the day before and prayed to the Lord that Robert would not sit next to me. I looked towards the door where other students were filing in. I spotted Ed and Alisha and waved them over.

They smiled as they sat in the two other seats at our table. "Thanks for sitting with me today." I said to them and Alisha looked puzzled. "I don't want Rob to sit there again." I said, covering my eyes again and saw the nodding of Ed.

"Yeah, he is a real jerk." Ed eyed the Slytherin we spoke of and continued. "I sometimes think he is related to Draco Malfoy." I shrugged then remembering that I had to do Draco's Divination homework for a couple months.

"Damn." I muttered as I started doodling. Ed nor Alisha questioned my swearing. I supposed Brandon had told Ed who had told Alisha about my deal with Malfoy.

**Later in Lunch...**

Alisha and I walked to lunch, planning to meet up with Brandon and Ed later. I kept remembering how Robert kept eying me in a taunting way, almost like he wanted to hurt me. Alisha and Karissa had gotten another kid to sit in the seat next to me in Herbology and Ed and Jon had walked me to History of Magic so Rob wouldn't bother me even further. I felt protected, almost like a jewel that could never be touched.

We sat at the table as usual. I seated myself on the bench nervously setting my bag next to me but kept a weary eye out for my pursuer. I saw him come in, eye me and then smile devilishly and sat at his table, facing me. I felt a shiver down my spine as I watched my glass magically fill with my usual.

I then saw our other friends come in, sitting beside us, mostly around me like a shield. I looked at the sandwich in front of me and felt a little sick. I put my hand to my temple, looking up and seeing him staring at me still and I winced, hating the pain.

My friends looked at me with worry and I shooed them off. "I'm fine." I murmured as I pulled out a pill from my bag and popped it into my mouth for the headache. I took a swallow of my drink and the pill slipped down my throat. I then got up, grabbing my bag. "Hey, I'm going to go get some air." I said, pointing to the large doors. My friends motioned to join me but I stopped them by saying "I'd rather be alone, thanks."

I then walked out of the room, trudging into the hall, rubbing my eyes. I looked at my hand, forgetting that I had put mascara on this morning. I groaned as tears dripped from my eyes.

**POV: Brandon Brown**

I saw Hannah walk out of the large room, into the twisting corridors. And yet, a sensation came over me that I needed to protect her. "Don't bother." Jon said as I almost stood up. I looked at the door, yearning for her to come back.

I started to eat my food again and then I looked up, seeing that douche-bag Robert get up, heading on the trail after Hannah. "No." I growled under my breath. I got up, telling my friends that I had to go to the bathroom.

I stormed out of the Dining Hall just in time to see Robert's green robes swing the corner. I growled again in anger that he would dare touch her.

**POV: Hannah Millard**

I was wandering down the corridor aimlessly and shuffling my feet on the floor. I sighed, whipping another tear from my cheek with the sleeve of my robe. I then felt a hard hand on my shoulder. I flung around, wand in my hand.

I held it under his chin as the brown eyes stared a hole into my own green ones. "What do you want?" I spat at him seeing him surrender.

"I'm sorry." He said the ice cold voice showing threw.

"What for?" I asked, lowering my wand but still gripping it tightly.

"How I mistreated you." Robert's eyes still gazed at me, burning a hole into my skin. "It was wrong and I want to start over. I want to be your friend." He held out his hand in offering. I was bewildered and stunned that this boy, the one who threatened to hurt me, would offer a new start.

"I don't believe you." I said, eyeing him suspiciously. He only held out his hand, swearing me no harm what so ever. "You promise?" I asked, one last time. He nodded and I took his hand, shaking it.

"Rob King." He said, reintroducing himself.

"Hannah Millard." I said, faking a smile. "Well, I should go." I said, backing away towards my common room. He shrugged, trailing off in the other direction. I then darted off, confused.

**POV: Brandon Brown**

I had watched the whole scene, just waiting for the chance to interfere and have the full right to punch the kid in the face. I then saw him coming towards my hiding place which was behind a very inconspicuous plant/tree thing.

I came out, holding my wand tightly and wanting to throw an illegal spell at him. He smiled jerkily at me, walking past me and ramming into me. "What's your problem?" I asked, wanting to hurt him so much.

"Nothing, what's yours?" He came back at me, folding his arms over his chest. "But, now the score is one to one." He smirked and then walked away, leaving me the anger built up inside of me.

A/N: NOW GO REVIEW YOU LITTLE SCUM SUCKING PIGS OF HUMANS!! Sorry, didn't mean that in a bad way...just review so I know if you liked that sucky chappie or not...


	13. Chapter 12: The moment u all have wanted

A/N: Sorry for shortness but I felt I knew where to leave you hanging...HAHA! I'm so damn evil, ain't I? Ok, Anyway, I made an awesome chappie, even though it seems so sudden. But, I needed to do it. And I think I finally know where this story is going! HAHA!! Lol, ok, obviously none of this info is true. ALL FANTASY MAN!! Well, maybe the dream but I just can't remember it. Ok, just read and review. I know you guys will like it because I know you wanted this to happen...Well, at least Meg did...

Disclaimer: WHAT THE HELL?! DID I EVER SAY I OWNED HP?! Damn, I lied, sorry but, I don't even though Meg has actually tried to give me the rights so many times! Lol, Rowling keeps stealing them...

**Chapter 12**

I had gotten back to the tower, still confused and slightly dazed by the encounter with Robert. I couldn't believe he had asked for forgiveness. But, I just couldn't have said no, his eyes were begging me and yet, they were so tempting. I closed my eyes, leaning against the door in my dorm room.

I slid down the door, sitting on the ground, crying silent tears again. "What the hell have I done?" I asked myself in a mere whisper.

I got up, whipping my face again with my robe sleeve. I walked over to my bed and started to switch out my bag. I fell back on my bed then, putting my Ipod into my ears and blasting the music. Linkin Park's music filled my head as I closed my eyes reluctantly.

My mind then escaped, into the back of my dreaming world.

_I ran down the corridors of Hogwarts, stumbling as I raced. I tripped, falling hard to the ground, flat on my face. I slipped and crawled to my feet, trying to act quickly. I heard the slow, advancing footsteps behind me, knowing it was my enemy. _

_I flung around the corner, trying to keep balance. The footsteps came closer. Closer. I then heard the voice of my enemy. "Why do you run?" It asked. I cringed in fear, hating the person with every gut in my body. "No." I muttered, feeling them get closer every second I didn't move faster. _

_Tears streamed my face as I tripped again, landing on my side this time. I didn't have the energy to get up. My pursuer's feet now stood in front of my face. I closed my eyes, scared of his next move. His cold hands then grasped my shoulders, hauling my limp body off the ground. I opened my eyes, seeing his face, screaming in reaction._

Someone shook me as I was awakening from my terror. I screamed in between my sobbing. I opened my eyes once the person stopped shaking me from my sleep. I saw my best friend, hovering over me. He placed his hand on my cheek, looking into my wet, salty watered eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to me with sweet, kind-hearted eyes.

I nodded, looking away. "What happened?" I asked, not aware of my actions during sleep.

"You were screaming in terror. You kept saying no. No." He paused. "I heard you from downstairs. You really scared us." I nodded, afraid to ever close my eyes again. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, running his fingers through my raven black hair.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head, not wanting to reoccur the nightmare. "Are you sure?" He asked and I lied again, trying to tell myself to not tell him.

He turned my face towards his again, looking into my eyes again. His eyes dilated, anxious to say something to me. "What is it?" I asked, nervous to know what it was that was bothering him.

"I have to tell you something." He said, voice quivering. I nodded, wanting him to continue. "I know this is sudden. And that I have only known you for two days but, I just am dying to tell you." I raised an eyebrow. "I-" He stuttered.

"Brandon, just spit it out." I said, laughing a little. He smiled.

"I love you." He said quickly, rolling backwards onto his back next to me. I smiled, rolling onto my side, looking at him. "There, I said it. I am mad in love with you." He rolled his head over and looked at me with his deep blue eyes. "Ever since I saw you walk into that train cabin, I swore I went head over heels." He whispered to me, touching his hand to my cheek again.

"Really?" I asked, whispering back. He nodded and smirked a little. "I love you too." I whispered back, knowing the same thing had happened to me when I had seen him in that cabin alone.

Brandon then looked at me, tracing my face with his eyes frantically. His face then leaned in toward mine, looking at me straight in the eyes. His eyes still dilated quickly, overlooking every inch of my face. He seemed nervous as he tilted his head to the side and leaned into me, closing his eyes as he went along. I then closed my eyes as his lips touched my own.

His led mine, savoring the sweet kiss. He then broke off, looking at me again with his beautiful pools of blue. I smiled a little and he did so as well. "We, should go downstairs before they think we're up to something." He whispered as he dove for another kiss.

I kissed him back and then broke it off again, speaking as well. "You're right, Jen and Alisha are probably right outside the door." I smiled and he chuckled, giving me one more peck before jumping off my bed.

"Come on, we better go." He said, still smiling brightly at me.

I nodded. "Go on ahead, I need to get my things." I said and he nodded, leaving the room.

**POV: Brandon Brown**

I opened the door to the hall, walking out and closing the door. I had just told Hannah that I was in love with her and I was still trying to catch my breath from the experience when Jen -just as Hannah had said- jumped me from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled in terror.

"Oh my God." She said slowly with a happy and excited expression on her face. I rolled my eyes as she jumped up and down. "But, I thought you wanted to wait."

"Only until I found the right time." I said, countering her.

"Can I tell the others?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I had a deal with Jon." I said, knowing I would have to explain this to Hannah later on. "I told him I was waiting until Homecoming. It would be bad to be a hypocrite."

"Oh, come on. Who gives a crap?" She asked, racing down the stairs but I knew she wouldn't tell unless I told her she could. I looked back at the door as Hannah came out with her things and the makeup washed off her face. I had to find a way to approach this to my friends without the whole thing seeming so sudden. But, to me, the whole relationship doesn't seem like we've only known each other for three days. It feels like I've known her forever.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! NOW!! DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!?


	14. Chapter 13: Draco's hw and a Proposal?

**A/N:**Hey! BACK WITH MY NEW CHAPPIE!! - I pressed the fast foreward button on this part of my story so we can get it rolling into the plot. I will probably post a picture of Hannah in this chapter on my deviantart page (click homepage to see that). Hardly any of this info is true and I just hope you enjoy it. I am trying to characterize Brandon a lot more so we all know what he is really like. So, You will see a lot more POV's of him. - Anyway, none the less. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Diclaimer: DAMN IT! I ONLY WISH I OWNED THIS FREAKING SERIES!! o I keep losing the rights that Meg gives me...Damn my stupidity...In english that rant means that I don't own HP...

**Chapter 13**

_It's been almost two months since Brandon and I had been secretly together, with the exception of Jen knowing. He told me that we couldn't tell Jon or anyone else because of the deal. I understood and I didn't want them to think our relationship was too forward. _

_The weeks of school have passed so fast for all of us that it seems like yesterday we were playing a version of manhunt in the corridors of Hogwarts. I always smile when I think of the nice memory._

"Hannah." Brandon said to me, shaking me a little to awake me from my daydreaming thinking. I looked at my friend, now boyfriend, with tired eyes. It was our lunch period and had moved to the Library to get some work done.

I looked at him, then to my divination homework. We had to right a three foot parchment paper on the origin of the horoscope signs. I then realized that I had to do Draco's too. I slammed my head onto the table in frustration. Brandon chuckled next to me. "I hate my stupid deal making tactics."

"You're almost done. Just write a few more sentences." He smiled the smirked smile I loved so much and I wrote the last two sentences on my parchment. I then sighed, rolling up the paper I had dedicated my work to in the past two days.

"Now for Draco's stupid essay." I murmured as I pulled out my wand, setting the parchment in front of me. "Diclupliosus." I said and the parchment merged into two of the same. I opened the new one, making sure it was the same. I then pointed at it with my wand and asked Brandon "What does Draco's writing look like?" I asked but the useless boy only shrugged and I sighed, muttering a spell for this kind of thing. "Reconditous del un Draco Malfoy." I said, sharp with a Latin accent. I smiled, the writing looking a lot more like a boy had written compared to a girl. "Perfect." I muttered evilly. Brandon rolled his eyes at me, smirking at my sneaky way of having Draco's homework duplicated.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "You're just so weird. You know, the teacher can see into the future." I smirked and then he continued. "And, she could realize that you're essays are the same exact words."

"So, I can see into the future too." I countered him. "It's not like she has daily visions and I am pretty sure she does not." He agreed. "I'm sorry but a teacher isn't going to be checking her tarot cards every five minutes to make sure a student isn't copying. And, if she does accuse me of cheating, I can be a very good lier." I smiled widely and Brandon smiled, shrugging as well.

"So, you plan on giving that to Draco?" He asked and I nodded, slipping the parchments into my bags, labeling the one I duplicated with the proper name. I gathered my things, wanting to just deliver the parchment and get it over with. "Come on." Brandon said, looking at me and leading me out the doors like a guard dog.

"You're a little over protective, you know?" I said after we had walked a little down the corridor.

"I don't trust a lot of people with the girl I love." Brandon said, smiling at me then looking around quickly before kissing my forehead.

"You know, if you keep doing that in public, people may get suspicious. The portraits can spread rumors." I was teasing him and I found it fun. He smiled, shrugging.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He then asked, serious again.

"What do you mean?" I had lied, I knew exactly what he had meant.

"This whole thing being a secret." He said, knowing that some part of me didn't like the idea. I only nodded in response so that he would know I was ok with everything. "You know, Homecoming is coming up."

"Yeah." I murmured, concentrating on my walking. "When is it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know." He said smiling at how much an intelligent boy like him wouldn't know when the stupid dance even was. "Jen should know though. She's always into that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, where is she anyway?" I asked.

"Have no idea."

"Jeez. You need to clean up your act seeing that you're a Ravenclaw." Brandon chuckled, smiling a little at me.

We had rounded the corner and found Draco talking with a group of his friends. Brandon let go of me so he wouldn't arise any suspicions. I approached the Slytherins boldly, tapping his shoulder lightly. He turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Your work." I said smiling, handing him the scroll innocently. The other Slytherins snickered.

"Thanks." Draco said kindly and then smiled, looking over the parchment.

"Don't worry." I said. "It's very well written."

"How the hell did you get my writing?" He asked before I turned to leave.

"Ravenclaw secret." I said, whispering and then left, Brandon again at my side.

**The next day…**

_I ran down the corridors of Hogwarts, stumbling as I raced. I tripped, falling hard to the ground, flat on my face. I slipped and crawled to my feet, trying to act quickly. I heard the slow, advancing footsteps behind me, knowing it was my enemy. _

_I flung around the corner, trying to keep balance. The footsteps came closer. Closer. I then heard the voice of my enemy. "Why do you run?" It asked. I cringed in fear, hating the person with every gut in my body. "No." I muttered, feeling them get closer every second I didn't move faster. _

_Tears streamed my face as I tripped again, landing on my side this time. I didn't have the energy to get up. My pursuer's feet now stood in front of my face. I closed my eyes, scared of his next move. His cold hands then grasped my shoulders, hauling my limp body off the ground. I opened my eyes, seeing his face, screaming in reaction. He lifted me up by my collar, fresh tears staining my face._

"_Don't move." He said and I screamed again._

I flung up in my bed, screaming, freaking out. I breathed carefully, stopping my reoccurring yelping. I rubbed my eyes, hating the nightmare. "It was just a dream, Hannah. Just a dream." I murmured to myself and calming myself down. "You're alright."

The door to the dorm then flung open and Jen along with Alisha stormed in. "IT'S TONIGHT!" They shouted, jumping up and down. I raised an eyebrow, mostly at Alisha.

"What?" she said sarcastically. "It doesn't mean I am going to wear a dress." I chuckled. Tonight was Homecoming. Great. They pulled me out of the bed, my body not resisting for the sake of just because. I sighed as they trudged me down the stairs into the common room. Then Alisha whispered in my ear excitedly. "Brandon has something to ask you." She smiled and then I realized how grungy I really looked.

I tried to turn to go back upstairs but I was stopped, shackled by Alisha and Jen by the arms. "NO! I look horrible!" I said, trying to run away. I had smudged makeup all over my face, whacked out hair, and bags under my eyes. There was no way Brandon could see me like this. Not now. Not ever.

"Too late." Jen said evilly as they turned me around to face the couches. "You're at least lucky that the whole house had went to Breakfast. Especially on a Saturday." She said to me. I hid my face as they plopped me onto the armchair in front of my secret boyfriend. I peeked through my fingers, smirking a little at the boy.

He forced the girls to leave but I knew they would listen from the other room. I heard him kneel down in front of me and gently, his large, warm hands took my small ones from my face. I saw his smile and then he looked down, a little embarrassed. "God, I feel like I'm proposing to you." I giggled.

"Jeez." I said, smiling and joking. "Just ask already so I can go get dressed so my two anxious friends can force me to shop with them for a stupid dress that I will hate with all of my guts." He laughed and then took a deep breath.

He looked up, into my eyes. "Hannah," He said, smiling at me widely. "May I escort you to the ball tonight?" His hand lifted to my cheek and I smiled, knowing he already knew my answer.

"Of course." I said then leaning in and kissing him. Alisha and Jen then literally flung themselves down the stairs, grabbing me instantly away from Brandon. "I told you they would force me against my will." I said as they dragged me up the stairs and my boyfriend laughed his ass off.

**Later that night….**

I was forced into a blue, ankle length dress. It was sleeveless and had arm warmers that loooked as if they belonged to the Sleeping Beauty dress from Disney. My friends had left my hair down, only curling it but I made them not put that sparkle shit in my hair. Although, in return, I was made to put on white heels. I was sure I was going to kill myself in those.

I refused to not wear my dragon pendent for I knew it would give me some luck tonight. They placed an earring in my left ear. A silver heart, hanging in view. I had a silver stud in the other. When I had looked in the mirror, I smiled, knowing how much Brandon would like my appearance.

My friends left my to change themselves and I was to fend for myself. Now, I sighed, looing in the mirror still. I then got up, knowing that my date awaited me.

**POV: Brandon Brown**

I waited for my girl at the bottom of the stairs. I was hoping that Jen and Alisha hadn't made her look terrible but I knew she would would look good even if she was suppose to look hideous.

I sighed, looking down at my watch impatiently. I then looked up, seeing two white shoes on the stairs. They slowly walked down the steps, making sure they wouldn't trip and kill themselves. I smiled, seeing the girl before me. I leaned in and kissed her, showing how much I loved the way she looked. I then whispered into her ear, "You should wear a dress more often. You look very lovely."

She only smiled, blushing a little in the cheeks. I then motioned towards the door and led her out to show her off to the world.

A/N: Please review...I need the confidence or else you not reviewing may make this story go down the drain...And we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?...??


	15. Chapter 14: The Ball

A/N: The new chapter is up! Haha! ok not much time to talk. Just read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HP!!

**Chapter 14**

We walked into the large ballroom of Hogwarts, my dress swaying every now and then. I wasn't bothered with the outfit, surprisingly. I think it was because Brandon was so happy with how I looked. I was also just pleased that Jen hadn't forced sparkles into my hair. She wouldn't have been alive anymore if she had.

We walked over to the table where our friends sat, looking almost as bored as when they were waiting for free period to end. I smiled, remembering Alisha and Jon randomly making a house out of a deck of cards. It had kept falling and we decided to have a house building contest. Ed and I had beat them bad by using Legos. Jon had claimed that we cheated. _"What!? You didn't win! You cheated by using Legos!" He had said. _

_"No." I had stated calmly. "You didn't quite specify on the material we had to use." Ed was still fiddling with our structure, adding pieces here and there as Jon and I argued. "Plus, it was pretty stupid to make them the judges." I had pointed to Brandon, Jen, and Karissa. They were silent, Karissa the funniest, filing her nails slowly. Jen was intently playing solitaire with another deck of cards with Brandon. They're tongues stuck out in complete concentration. _

I sighed, letting the memory leave my thinking and return to its little box in the back of my head. I found myself in reality, sitting at the table my friends were at. I looked over my food, noticing the apparel of Alisha. I narrowed my eyes, suddenly quite angry with her. She was wearing black pants with a dressy shirt. I was forced into a dress, but she didn't have to wear one?! "Ridiculous." I thought and only continued to eat, not wanting to make a scene and ruin the mood for my friends.

Music soon started after our meals. It was traditional and very classic. Although, I didn't mind because that was the only music I really liked to dance too. It was very nice and romantic.

"Dance with me?" Brandon asked, standing up and holding out a hand to me. I nodded and took his hand gracefully. I was helped up and swirled onto the dance floor. My date spun me and I laughed, soon spinning into his arms.

I counted our stepping. "1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3." I murmured, counting the waltz's steps, a slow moving song but fun to swirl and twirl too. I smiled, enjoying the dancing.

The song soon changed, slowing down the dancing to a swaying for a while, our bodies closer to one another. I laid my head onto Brandon's shoulder, closing my eyes for a moment. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispered into my ear as we danced.

"Yes, you did." I said, smiling at how he noticed. I sighed enjoying the quietness around us. The music then jumped up again and everyone was spinning around with their partners again. I noticed Jon taking the blushing Jen in her green dress onto the floor, just as Brandon had done to me. Alisha refused to dance but was forced by Ed and Karissa. I chuckled to myself, knowing that she probably deserved the torture.

I sighed, looking at our table now with only one person sitting there alone. Karissa looked very nice tonight and I felt bad that there wasn't a boy who would want to dance with her. Her dress was pink and looked like she had stolen it from a pixie herself.

She crossed her arms, huffing a little. I could tell that she was lonely. I then looked at Brandon again. He seemed like something was on his mind. His eyes narrowed, looking over my shoulder. "What is it?" I asked.

"King is coming over to you." He whispered and my heart sank a little.

"What should I do?" I asked, almost just to myself. "I want to be kind but, I don't want him to think-" Brandon had cut me off.

"Do what you think is right." He said, as Robert reached our position. I nodded a little.

"Mind if I cut in?" the Slytherin then asked. Brandon shrugged a little, moving away from me.

"It's up to her." He said. I smiled kindly as Brandon walked away slowly back to the table.

"Will you dance with me?" Robert said and I hesitated a little but nodding in the end. He took my hand, jumping us back into the dancers. His hand rested on my back gently. I was careful and was to be sure if it moved downwards.

He smiled at me and I tried to smile back. "So, how have you been?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in quite some time." I shuddered a little.

"I'm fine." I murmured.

"I heard you did Draco Malfoy's homework." He was mocking me. "What did you do to him to earn that responsibility?" I didn't answer with a truth, although it was quite tempting.

"That is none of your business." I said, trying to keep calm. He snickered.

"I can see how you feel about me." He said, looking down at me, staring a hole into me again. His eyes always seemed to have that type of effect on me. "I saw it the first day I met you. Deep down inside, you love me, Hannah." A cold shiver traveled down my spine. It felt as if someone had walked over my grave.

He then left me, on the dance floor. I was stunned as Brandon came back over to me, letting me dance with him the rest of the night.

**POV: Robert King**

I smiled, leaving my love on the dance floor to think about her feelings. She looked stunning tonight but I couldn't let that fool me. I journeyed back to my table, my friends waiting for me. "How did it go?" they asked.

"She will know." I said, snickering. "She will realize that she loves me. Eventually." I smiled, watching her the rest of the night.

A/N: just review and get it over with damn it!! o


	16. Chapter 15: We needed a serious chappie

A/N: OMG! TWO NEW CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY!! Damn, I am so amazing...Well, I am sorry for the shortness of this chappie and also sorry that I couldn't talk in the previous for my A/N. My study hall was ending and I had to post it fast! o Oh well, at least you got two new chapters to enjoy! - Please review when you are too! It makes me feel very happy inside. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: JEEZ!! STOP ASKING ME!! I SWEAR!! I DON'T HAVE IT!! -the police hold up a search warrent and find the Hp rights in the authors house- Damn...I Guess you caught me! BUT I STILL DON'T OWN THEM!! HP WILL BE MINE THOUGHT!!

**Chapter 15**

It's been a few months since I "re-met" Robert and danced with him at the ball. My brain doesn't hate him but, my heart and my conscience speak for themselves. Part of me always feels sick and weak whenever he eyes me and another part yearns to be by him in Slytherin, my other house choice.

Although this side wants to over power me, I still bury my face into Brandon's shoulder, fearing my enemy/friend with every inch of my body. And I hardly expected what happened today to ever truly happen to me.

Today I was on my own. Brandon and the others had gone off to Hogsmeade with the rest if the students who were allowed but, I decided to stay because I needed the time alone.

I wandered the corridors aimlessly after watching my friends leave. I felt the cold, winter breeze come in threw the windows, giving me a chill in my old, worn out cardigan. I pulled out Marauder's Map, wanting to memorize every hall and passage within the castle.

I sighed, humming a song and soon whispering the words. _"Green Finch and Lynette birds, Nightingale, Black bird. How is it you sing?" _I stopped, hearing footsteps behind me, then, remembering my reoccurring nightmare. I sung louder, thinking of nothing but happy thoughts. _"How can you jubilate, sitting in cages never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, beckoning! Beckoning! Just beyond the bars…."_ I walked faster, afraid of someone chasing me, praying that it wasn't the man from my dreams.

I forced my eyes on the map, seeing only the feet of a person down the corridor from me. _"How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars? How is it you sing, anything? How is it you sing?"_ I hummed more or the melody, trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes as I rounded another corner of a corridor. "This cannot be happening." I whispered, opening my eyes again, staring at the ground. _"My cage has many rooms, damask and dark…Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive."_ My last word stopped midway, seeing a face before me and not the one I wanted to see in a million years.

"Why did you stop?" He asked and I shuddered. His hand lifted my chin so my face would look at him in the eye. "You are such a lovely singer." I closed my eyes, a tear escaping the corner of my eye.His hand gripped my chin harder, almost crushing the bone inside. More salty water streamed my face as he burned holes into my head with his brown eyes. "What's wrong?" His voice was not as cold as before but lighter with more concern. He repeated, this time with hardness in his voice.

"Let me go." I murmured, still crying in silence. "I don't have what you want." I opened my eyes, viewing him and he stared at me like he could see right through me.

He let my face go, letting me lose balance and drop to the ground. I didn't dare get up. "Do you know how much I love you?" he then asked, kneeling to the ground next to me. I looked at the floor, not wanting to face him right now. "DO YOU?!" He shouted into my face, then kicking me in the stomach. He calmed down, wiping his brow. "I'm sorry." He then said, nearly whispering.

"For what?" I whispered, weak and disoriented. I knew what he had done but, I simply didn't want to speak of it.

"I was just angry at you for no apparent reason." He said through his teeth. Tears ran my face again. "Don't cry." He whispered, helping me up. My legs swerved, almost giving way. He supported me, like a post for a plant. I breathed, not knowing when he would mood swing and throw me to the ground again. "Come here. I won't hurt you. I promise." He said to me, trying to get my trust back.

He took me to a bench, sitting me down. He kneeled in front of me, his face close to mine. His face then pressed into mine, forcing the kiss onto me. I tried to back off, pushing him away. "No." I murmured as he continued to kiss me. I thought of going along with it so I wouldn't be hurt but I didn't want what he was doing. "Stop." I said, now angry at his aggressiveness. I put my hands up, then, with all of the strength left within me, I pushed him. He nearly flew across the corridor, slamming into the rock wall.

I sat there, staring at the scene I had just caused. He started to stir, getting up slowly. I then ran. My legs were the only thing I trusted right now. I needed to get to safety. I had to do anything to get away from Robert.

A/N: Review por favor! (Thanks spanish for "Review please!") Opa lopa dopa!! (A thats ompa lompa for: "REVIEW THE DAMN STORY OR ELSE I WILL SHOOT YOU!!") Lol, thanks! -


	17. Chapter 16: Careful Spoiler and a pacing

A/N: Ok, first, if you are reading a book called _The Presence: A Ghost Story by Eve Bunting _and do not want to have part of the ending spoiled then I suggest waiting till you are DONE with that book BEFORE reading this chapter of my story. I only suggest it for the best. Also, just so you know, my life story is now definatly fully fiction. Lol, kinda ended up that way. The only non fiction is the way my characters act (besides Ed and Jon because they are the only ones who are not real). Also, if you haven't read The Presence then go read it. It's excellent. Also this chapter has a spoiler of it so be careful. Enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or any of it's setting's. I just like to play with the toys... :3

**Chapter 16**

I had made it to the Ravenclaw tower safely, hiding myself away in my room. I was clutching my knees, lying on my bed. I was so tired from the attack that I could barely move. I could already feel the bruises rising from my skin. It was a probably already turning black and blue.

I sighed, closing my eyes, considering telling my friends or not. I never expected Robert to hurt me. I never suspected a thing. I licked my lips, tasting the salt from the tears that had ran over my mouth. I opened my eyes again, sitting up and wiping my face with my cardigan sleeves. I was so exhausted.

I knew I should have defended myself. I remembered I had taken those martial arts classes for a reason. I looked over into my tall mirror close by my bed. My face had a few cuts on it and my eye was swelling up.

I swung my legs off the bed, sitting on the edge. I had to do something. Go to the nurse. Talk to Dumbledore. Anything. I sighed, deciding to change after seeing the blood seeping through my jeans. I must have cut my knee or something. I grabbed my towel and robe, knowing it would feel better after a hot shower.

I felt the steaming water run down my back like it was a race. Apparently there were a few cuts on my back as well because I felt the stinging of the water. I also saw traces of redness go down the drain. After getting out, I wrapped my hair in the towel and my aching body in the robe and examined my pains myself. I didn't dare leave the tower until my friends returned. And I had also known how to heal myself being of how much of a klutz I already was.

My knee had a deep cut from when I tripped and fell. I limped up the stairs, going to grab my first aid kit. I shuffled through it, finding a pain killer and a needle and thread. I was certified to do this by my doctor. He knew how I was. I took the pain killer in the leg and put the thread through the needle hole. I winced, seeing the thin medal go through my skin. It was just like sewing my clothing but weirder. I spaced it out evenly, the string making a slipping sound between the skin as I pulled each stitch. I bit a piece of cloth to stop myself from throwing up.

I finished up, getting out some bandaging to cover up the stitching. I wrapped it around my knee, making it look like I had only strained it. I didn't want Brandon to see it at all. I stood, trying to walk with the now almost healed leg. I still couldn't believe I ran all the way back to the tower with my leg in its horrible condition.

I slipped on a clean pair of pants over the leg, trying not to bother it further while I thought of a very good cover up story for my friends. They would defiantly worry when they see me having trouble walking and getting up. But, I needed to show them I was stronger than what they thought I truly was.

I slipped on a clean shirt after checking my bruises and cuts in the mirror. They all seemed fine after the shower. I then cleaned out the cuts on my face that were sure to leave a scar. I band-aided them, and touched my bruised eye. It hurt to open and close but at least it wasn't swollen as large as it felt. I put my cardigan back on and tossed my dirty clothing into the hamper so that they would be cleaned later. I thought of burning them being that they were evidence.

I then grabbed a book and my wand, limping down the stairs so that I could read peacefully. I chose a couch, stretching out my leg and started to flip through my favorite book, _The Presence by Eve Bunting_. It was about a girl who was stalked by a ghost after she had been in a car accident with her best friend who had died. She blamed herself. And just as I was about to reach the part where Noah saves Catherine, my friends burst through the portrait hole.

I looked up, seeing the joyful faces of my friends. "So, how was it?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Jen, Alisha and Karissa held up bags of merchandise, smiling evilly. "No." I said, groaning. "You are not dressing me up. Nor can you even touch my hair or my face." And as I said this, I realized the excitement had stopped, my friends staring at me as if something was concerning them.

And I was right. "What-" Brandon had started, placing a hand on my now fragile face. "Who-" I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, knowing he wanted to know every detail concerning my bruised eye.

"What happened?" He asked sternly. I closed my eyes, not wanting to take his hard eyes anymore.

"I fell down." I said, knowing he would believe me because of how many times I merely tripped over air. "The stairs." I said, trying to explain the lie I was telling. "I missed the first step and I tumbled to the bottom."

"Why are you not at the nurse?" Karissa asked.

"I can take care of myself." I said, being very stubborn.

"Is this all that happened to you? Just your eye and a few cuts?" Brandon asked, trying to get the rest out of me.

I shook my head. He had to find out sometime. I raised my leg to myself, struggling to sit up a bit. I then pulled up my pant leg, revealing the bandage. I unwrapped it, revealing the stitches. "It split open on my fall. I sewed it myself." I saw Jen cover her mouth and the others simply stared. "I'm sorry that my injuries have interrupted your excitement." I went to wrap the cloth around my knee again as Brandon and the others just stared at it. My hands were so tender caring to the wound, tying it off not too lose but not too tight. My boyfriends hand motioned to my own, resting his on top of mine.

"It's ok." he whispered. "Come on. You should be upstairs resting." I nodded a little, knowing we should be alone. He helped me up, lifting my body with the limp leg to its feet. I tried to walk by myself but Brandon insisted on helping me up the stairs.

When we made it to my room, I was laid onto my bed, propped up by a massive amount of pillows. Brandon sat next to me, laying his arm around my shoulders. I sighed, snuggling into his shoulder. But, it was not as soft as normal. It was hard, tension within his body. "Why do I have this feeling that you did not tell me the truth?" He asked and I closed my eyes, the memory still vivid in my mind."It is the truth?"

I nodded even though his eyes were not on me. "Yes." I said. "I could never lie." I had just lied again. I couldn't believe why I would not tell the truth but I couldn't. He would be hurt.

"I'm sorry." He then said.

"What?" I said, astonished by his words. "Why should you be sorry?"

"I wasn't here when you fell. I should never leave you alone. You always tend to hurt yourself when I am away. Even when I turn my back for a simple second." He smiled, looking down at me.

He sighed and I smiled. "Brandon, its not like I'm going to kill myself by accident." I paused. "I mean, before you, I have had so much worse happen to me. This is only a minor injury." I pointed to the leg and my eye.

"I guess." He said, kissing me on the forehead. "Just, be a little more careful. For me. Okay?" I nodded, giving a thumbs up. He chuckled, getting off the bed and walking around to kneel next to me. "You really don't realize how much I love you, do you?" He said. I sighed.

"I'm not on my death bed." I said sarcastically. "Now, go. You should be doing other things besides bothering about me." He sighed almost as if to refuse to leave.

"Do you want me to request a wheelchair for Monday?" He asked, rising to leave. I shrugged.

"I can walk." He then kissed me, leaving my room.

**POV: Brandon Brown**

I left her only after taking a sweet kiss with me. I couldn't believe I wasn't there for her. I feel so stupid to leave her here in this large castle all by herself with enemies here to harm her. I leaned against the door of her dorm, sighing a little at my stupidity. I was a damn Ravenclaw and I messed up. I'm suppose to be smart.

I walked down the stairs, rejoining my friends and noticed that Jen and Alisha were at the bottom, anxiously waiting to storm upstairs to see their friend. I rolled my eyes at them as they ran up after me. I saw that Karissa had left. "Where's the twig?" I asked the guys and they only shrugged.

"She said she had some business to take care of." Jon said and I could care less. "So, how is she?" He asked and I sighed.

"She says she can walk and apparently she really did fall down the stairs." I said, reassuring Jon and Ed. "Although, I think there is something she is hiding." I plopped down on the couch, frustrated that my girl would lie to me.

"There would probably be a good reason for her to not tell the truth." Ed said, staring at the chess pieces.

"I would only wish." I said, picking up the book Hannah had left behind. _The Presence. _I opened to the place she had stopped and started reading Chapter Seventeen.

_I turned to face him. He wasn't there, but I knew his ghost self was._

_Air hung frozen around me. The candle flame flickered blue. His voice came clearly from inside that chilled empty space._

_"I'm afraid Donna is no longer here, Catherine. And your friend Kirsty never was—as I think you've guessed. But stay, won't you?"_

_I heard the rumble as the fireplace opened behind me. I heard the grating sound of stone on stone, and I twisted around, afraid to turn my back on him. In a blink I saw the inside of his den, the big easy chair, the cot bed, the table, and, worst of all, the hideous paintings on his wall. Girls all with long dark hair, their painted feet not touching the ground, as if they hung on gallows, all smiling their red-lipped gallows smiles and, oh, horror! There I was, on the end, half-finished in a painted blue dress I'd never owned, smiling my own disgusting, scarlet smile._

_I jabbed back with my elbow and touched nothing. He laughed, and I thrust the candle where I thought his face would be. There was a gasp, and I stumbled around where I thought he was, and ran, in a frenzy, toward the stairs._

_The candle danced its hobgoblin light across the walls, and I glanced behind once to see where he was, even though I knew I would see only darkness and shadows and the opening to that ghastly room._

_I stumbled against the claw foot of one of the abandoned chairs, pitched forward, fell into its torn softness. The candle jumped out of my hand, and there was a quick flash of flame flaring up on my right side._

_I scrambled away from it, but suddenly everything was on fire, the chair, my sweater sleeve, the right leg of my jeans. I began to run. Bad to run when you're on fire, very bad, but I had to, because the demon that was Noah was somewhere behind me, and that awful den was there, too, waiting for me._

_I ran through smoke that made me cough and retch, that scalded my eyes and throat. I heard myself scream._

_And then I was shoved from behind, I was on the floor of the basement, there was a coldness around me, breathing on me._

_Noah! He'd caught me. Better to burn up--_

_But he was rolling me over and over on the floor, slapping at my sweater and jeans, smothering the flames, and he was mumbling, "Lydia! Lydia, my love. I never meant to hurt you, never! Please believe..."_

_I was on my back, and I saw him, visible above me now, his body shaking. I saw the fire behind him, coming toward us in great hungry licks that caught him, the white shirt going up in flames, and I was crawling, dragging myself to the stairs, inching up them. _

_I didn't look back._

I dropped the book, not wanting to read anymore. I realized that this girl could have been mine and what happened to the girl in this book could also lurk in this world. Even though this book was fiction in the Muggle world, it could be real in the Magic world. I would only hope that this sort of occurrence hadn't happened to her.

"Jon, Ed, why do I have this feeling that Hannah didn't fall?" I asked and they shrugged.

"What do you think happened?" asked Ed, advancing his queen to Jon's king.

"I believe someone attacked her. That black eye couldn't be from falling nor could the cuts. Those stairs are marble and there are no rough spots." I got up, beginning to pace the room.

"But, who could hate Hannah so much?" Jon asked, stopping the chess game that was being played and facing my pacing.

"Maybe not her. But me?" I asked and saw Ed and Jon nodding.

"But, still, who?" They asked, looking at each other.

A/N: I know I spoiled a book with this chapter but, I DID WARN YOU!! So, don't cry to me!! Lol, ok, review and go ahead and be mad at me for spoiling the book but also don't forget to tell me what you think of the chapter. :3 I don't feel like threatening you guys today so just review cause I'm in a good mood and I don't want it to change.


	18. Chapter 17: CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!

A/N: Ok, I hardly doubted that I would get this chapter up as soon as I just did. I needed a filler chapter so, here it is. Just enjoy it. I hope you all review! :3

Disclaimer: ok, do I look like J.K. Rowling?

**Chapter ****17**

Christmas was around the corner and I was so not up to shopping. We had just finished our midterms and Alisha and Jen wanted to go damn shopping. I cursed the whole way to Hogsmeade, not only because my damn knee was killing me but also because this trip was going to be damn torture. I had no idea what to buy Brandon!

I took another swig of the potion that the nurse had given to me for my knee as a pain killer. It burned, running down my throat. I twisted my face in disgust as we entered the small trade town. I was surprised they didn't take me all the way to Diagon Alley because they provided a larger selection of shops.

I sighed, following my friends into a small clothing shop. Jen started rummaging through the clearance rack as Alisha and I roamed. "What am I going to get Brandon for Christmas?" I asked her but she only shrugged.

"Does he have anything that is worn out and needs to be replaced?" She asked, picking up a ring and trying it on but putting it back quickly when realizing it was pink. I shook my head, sighing at the same time. I limped over to the boys section, curious to see if there was anything for my boyfriend.

He probably wouldn't care. Brandon seemed to like things from the heart. I picked up a sweater and looked at the price tag. "Holy shit." I muttered, folding the item back up and placing it upon the shelf again. I strolled along the accessories, browsing the random items. He had a belt, even though his pants were so tight that they didn't require one unlike other guys. I saw some gloves and hat sets. It was too common of a gift.

I sighed, running my finger along the shelves, returning to Alisha who was looking in a jewelry case. "What are you looking at?" I asked. She shrugged.

"What would Ed like?" She asked, looking at me. He had finally asked her out and now she hated buying gifts for boyfriends.

"Hmm..." I pondered, thinking of an Ed present. "How about something intelligent?" I asked and she smiled, knowing how goofy she was with presents. She had gotten me a pair of ruby slippers for my birthday to remind me of the Wizard of Oz.

I walked over to Jen who instantly put an article of clothing up to my body. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, not actually wanting to know.

"Picking out your Christmas present." She said, smiling evilly. She then pulled a shocked face, looking at something on the rack and holding it up to me. "Brownie would LOVE you in this!" She said and shoved it against me. I rolled my eyes as she piled more clothing into my arms.

She then yanked my arm, pulling me into a dressing room. "Strip." She said and I freaked.

"What the hell?" I said. "I am not trying stuff on with you in here." She then tapped her foot. She was right. Ever since I sliced my knee, she has been helping me get dressed. Weird but a little helpful.

I turned my back to her and removed my top and bottoms. She then grabbed the outfit she loved so much and helped me into it. Once it was on, I looked in the mirror, seeing myself in a snow white dress up to my knee. It tied across the middle and had a thin white layer of cloth on the top. The neck line was a v-neck and scared me a little but, I looked like a real girl.

Jen sighed, zipping up the dress in the back. I looked at the bottom, seeing my bandaged leg. "That wouldn't look good." I said and Jen nodded. "Maybe after it heals?" I said, turning to her.

"Yeah, but, it may still leave a nasty scar." I nodded, worried about that. It would haunt me for the rest of my life. "Well, at least your black eye is nearly gone. It's only a little dark now." She smiled, grabbing another dress. "Here's a longer one."

I finished trying on dresses, knowing one of them would be a gift from Jen. I didn't mind though. She was making me wear them more often but I didn't fuss. It made her happy and Brandon smile so, therefore, I was happy.

We came out, Alisha holding a couple bags. "What's that?" I asked and she closed them tightly.

"It's Christmas. You're not suppose to ask those questions!" She stuck out her tongue and we all laughed, agreeing to go and get something to eat.

We ended up at a little bar. I was scared, being from the Muggle world but was assured that teens were allowed and it doubled as a diner. We sat at a booth, being served simple food. "I wonder what the boys are doing?" Alisha asked, swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"I would hope they are in the Christmas spirit like agreed but otherwise they are probably screwing around." Jen answered. I agreed on the screwing around part. We were suppose to split up and shop for gifts but, knowing Jon, they probably went and did something absolutely stupid.

"It's too bad Karissa couldn't come." Alisha said, winking. I shuddered, only thinking of the weird and wild things she would buy me for Christmas.

"Yeah, apparently she's off with some guy." Jen said, giggling a little. "I wonder why she won't tell us who. We are her best friends, right?" I nodded and then sighed.

"How about a ring?" I asked. "For Brandon."

"No, it'll seem like you are proposing." Jen said, waving her hand at me.

"Not that it doesn't seem that it won't happen." Alisha murmured and I kicked her under the table which caused her to swear under her breath. "Okay," she said, still in a bit of pain. "How about mistletoe?" she asked.

"Aw, that would be cute!" Jen said, clapping her hands.

"Too many girls do that to their boyfriends." I said, leaning on my hand and eating a French fry. "I was thinking a sweater." I murmured.

"Why not?" asked Alisha. "Sounds good to me. The tower is always chilly. At least Ravenclaw is." she paused. "And Slytherin. It's freezing down there."

"That's because heat rises." I said, reminding her that the Slytherin common room and dorms were in the Dungeon area. I sighed and then it hit me. "Oh!" I jumped a little in my seat and then felt pain return to my knee. I cursed under my breath, searching my trench coat for my damn vial. I took a swig and stuffed it away, my friends watching me the whole time.

"So?" They both asked.

"I know what to get him." I paused, wanting to reword myself. "Well, more like make him. Are you guys done?" I asked and they nodded, quickly paying the server.

I scurried with Jen back to the clothing store, leaving Alisha at a store for Ed's gift. "What? I thought you didn't want to get him a sweater?" She asked as I picked up a cardigan.

"Does this look like it would fit him?" I asked and she shrugged. I took it to the cashier, giving him five sickles that my mom and dad had sent me in the mail. I got it bagged and headed to another store, looking for what I needed.

Jen kept asking and asking me what I was looking for but I shushed her each time. I then walked up to the store keeper, "Do you carry yarn?" I asked her and then she pulled out a full tray, explaining the different enchanted ones.

"This one changes color?" I asked and she nodded. It was perfect. I bought some, scurrying out of the store with Jen dragging behind me.

"Man, that medicine works wonders for your knee." I nodded at her as we found Alisha buying a book for Ed.

"Okay, I'm finished shopping." I smiled.

"You have everyone already?" they asked and I nodded. I had already gotten presents for my friends earlier and Alisha and Brandon were the only two left. "Can we go?" I asked, wanting to start on my new project as soon as possible. I only had three days and God only knew how much time I would get away from my boyfriend.

We then headed back to the castle, our shopping trip completed and I was relieved that the pressure was over with.

**POV: Brandon Brown**

My only focus for this shopping trip was Hannah. I sighed, almost dreading this trip since I met her. I knew it would be difficult. "Jon, stop screwing around and focus." I said to him and looked back into the jewelry case.

Some were too flashy and some were simply too simple. "Jon, what the hell do I get her for Christmas?" I asked, nearly banging my head on the nearby wall.

"I told you." he said, boredom sweeping over him. "Jewelry is the answer to all gifts for a girl." I shook my head, there had to be a way around it. Hannah wasn't into girlie shit and I wanted this gift to mean something and not just be a common object I picked out of a store.

I looked at Ed who barely shrugged. "What did you get Alisha?" I asked him.

"An enchanted Teddy Bear." He said, leaning against the counter.

"I think this is why Jon didn't ask Jen out." I murmured. "So he doesn't have to go through the pressure of buying her a damn Christmas present." Ed chuckled and Jon only looked at me.

"Oh, I got her something but it's a surprise for all of you." He said, winking a little.

I sighed, turning back to the case. I saw the store keeper look at me. He came over, opening the case. "What does she like most?" He asked through the teeth holding his pipe.

"Me." I said, joking around. The man sighed and I answered. "I was serious about the first one but, she does love dragons." I said, scared a little that the man was going to punch me for my first answer. The man sighed, pulling out a box with a ribbon around it.

"It's one of a kind." he said, pulling out his pipe and blowing smoke the other way and then taking another puff. "There is nothing else in the world like it. Go ahead, take a look." He motioned to the box in my hands.

I untied the ribbon and opened the box carefully. I smiled, knowing how perfect it was and closing it again. "How much?" I asked.

"For you?" He asked. "I would say, twenty sickles." I pulled out my money from my pocket, laying it out onto the glass covering of the case. I counted out ten sickles.

I swore under my breath. "I'm sorry. I don't have enough." I said, scrapping the money back into my hand. Ed offered an extra five sickles but I refused. It wouldn't be all from me.

I was turning to leave the store when the man stopped me. "Young man." I turned around. "I will give it to you for five sickles." The man sighed. "A girl with a guy like you deserves a good present. Make sure that she enjoys it?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, pulling out the five sickles. He nodded, handing over the blue box with the black ribbon. I gave him the money, holding the gift in my hand. "Thank you, sir. I am most grateful." I said, wishing that I could have paid him full price.

Now, all I had to do was find out who is after me or my girl.

A/N: Review por favor! It would make me and this chapter very happy to hear your thoughts and comments...


	19. Chapter 18: Dun Dun Dun Dun!

A/N: WAHOO!! I am back. Well, I never really left...But, you get the picture...Anyway. A new chapter here for you. My beta reader said this checked out ok. So, I trust her. I hope the chapter doesn't sound too stupid. So, just enjoy and review for me. Cause, it took me a while to get this chapter done and up.

Disclaimer: I wish...

-**Chapter 18**

I hardly ever saw Brandon these days. He was busy with something but I could only imagine what. Today was Christmas Eve and I was so bored. I didn't feel like wrapping anymore presents, feeling that I would be sick if I saw another piece of wrapping paper or roll of tape. We had all gotten permission to stay at Hogwarts for the winter, leaving us some of the only people in the castle.

My friends and I sat around my bed, wrapping the last of the gifts and maybe even figuring out fun ways to trick our friends. I was still making Brandon's gift, a scarf, hand knitted with enchanted yarn that changed color. Jen, Alisha, and Karissa thought I was nuts but I simply ignored them, carefully finger knitting each knot.

I smiled, Jen wrapping Jon's gift in different sized boxes and Karissa making a card to go with the gift for the boy who she would never tell us about. Alisha smiled at me, holding the yarn ball for me. The scarf was draping down the back of my hand and my fingers cramped, knowing I couldn't stop yet.

"How do you do that without going insane?" Alisha asked, bewildered by the length of Brandon's scarf. I laughed, wrapping the next strand over, making another row on my left hand.

"I just do it, thinking of how happy the person will be when they receive my work or how warm it will make my freezing neck." Alisha laughed, unrolling more of the yarn ball for me. My stomach made a loud rumbling, sounding like it was going to chew someones head off. "Well, time to go fill the tank." I said, patting my stomach that thundered with hunger.

My friends laughed. "Come on." Karissa said, stifling laugher but couldn't hold it much longer. We all rose from the bed, Alisha keeping a hold of the yarn.

"Are you seriously taking that down to the dining hall with you?" Jen asked and I nodded, smiling.

"You guys just have to feed me and Alisha needs to hold that." I pointed to the source of my scarf. They laughed as we trailed down the stairs to the common room. I had flung my scarf over my shoulder and paraded the halls with it.

We laughed, entering the dining room and sitting at one of the tables. I kept knitting as my friends held up my favorite PB&J sandwich to my mouth. I took a bite, stifling my laughter each time. They didn't try having me drink anything. Instead, we obtained the wonderful invention called the straw, sticking it in my pumpkin juice.

I had made a face when drinking the juice that made Karissa laughed while drinking her milk. The white liquid came pouring out her nose. I started laughing so hard that I felt my knee give pain and I motioned to Jen for the nasty liquid. She stuck my straw in it and I made another face of disgust towards that potion as it burned my throat.

We were soon back to laughing though, telling jokes and eating lunch. I was almost done with the scarf, nearing the end of my ball of yarn. When I reached the end, I knotted it and folded the string up into the rest of the knitting.

I pulled the scarf around, showing its full length. "Do you think he will like it?" I asked and my friends said he would love it.

Jen then whispered to me, "If you made it then he will adore it." I nodded, appreciative of her kind words. "So, how does this enchanted stuff work?" she asked, curious since the day I bought it.

"When a person wears it, apparently it changes to the color his mood is. Kind of like a mood ring." I looked up from the scarf, seeing blank faces from the word 'mood ring'. "It's a Muggle made object. A mood ring is a ring that is made of a metal that contacts with a stone that changes color according to temperature. Each color is suppose to be a different mood." They all settled, understanding the concept. "Ok, now all I have to do is wrap this baby up." I looked at my friends, not even close to being finished with eating. "Mind if I go ahead?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Alisha asked. "Remember what happened last time? We would be murdered by your boyfriend twice if we let you go alone."

"Yeah but this time I'm walking slower and a lot more carefully." I patted my knee and Alisha shrugged.

"Fine. But, don't come crying to us when you fall down a flight of stairs again." Jen said.

"Yeah, and don't tell Brandon we let you." Karissa said.

"Deal." I said smiling. I then limped out of the hall and into the corridor, following the trail we came with my scarf in hand.

**POV: Brandon Brown**

I was yet again away from Hannah. I sighed, thinking of the reason someone might hurt her. I knew that it could only be to spite me. I looked up as Ed and Jon rounded the corridor in front of me.

"Got any hints?" I asked them, trying to keep up with their very fast walk.

"I came up with an idea on tracing down this guy." Ed said, almost rushing ahead.

"Well, why don't you tell us you numb nut." I responded very dryly.

"Well, wouldn't it technically be intelligent to go to the place that we believe she was attacked?" I was not exactly following him. "I mean, we go back to where we left her, and then trace back to where she went. Heck, we could ask the portraits if we need to." I nodded, understanding the idea.

We came to the door where I left her, just so I could go to Hogsmeade with friends. I sighed, hating that I did this to her. "Did you guys see which way she went?" I asked Ed and Jon.

Jon nodded a little. "I was the last to look back." He said and pointed to the right.

"Okay, so she went this way and then obviously turned right again at the end of the hall. Right?" I pondered, holding my chin. We followed the path slowly, thinking of when she could have been attacked.

"She was attacked up ahead." said one of the portraits. A young woman in a blue dress. "I remember it well."

"Please tell us all you know." I pleaded to her, wanting to know what truly happened.

She nodded. "I was just hung up and was getting used to my accommodations. I saw a girl come around the corner, her hair black as night and the green eyes full of worry. She had Marauder's map but, hardly glanced at it." I nodded, worrying about Hannah even further. "I had then heard her start to sing. She had pasted me by now but, I could hear her words."

My eyes widened. "What did she say? Sing?" I asked, knowing this may lead us to an answer.

"I can sing it. I know the song very well." Ed urged her, knowing I would want to know the answer. _"Green Finch and Lynette birds, Nightingale, Black bird. How is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, beckoning! Beckoning! Just beyond the bars…." _She paused, probably imitating my girl. _"How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars? How is it you sing, anything? How is it you sing?" _She hummed some more of the tune. As if a parting of the words. _"My cage has many rooms, damask and dark…Nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive." _She sighed. "She then stopped the song. Such a lovely song..." The woman seemed to trail off.

"Is there more?" I asked, worried about Hannah. The words of the song seemed to scare me.

"A boy had followed her. I didn't have a good glimpse of his face but, he stopped her. I could hear him taunting her and then I heard muffled punching. It worried me so much. The only strange part was that I never heard a single scream. Only muffled arguing. Perhaps another portrait could help you?" She pointed down the corridor and I ran, Jon chasing after me.

"Brandon! Wait!" He shouted. "We should find out how far they went first." But, I was already ahead, asking every portrait I saw.

"Did you see a girl? She was attacked a week ago." I sighed, stopping at a bench and flinging my head back. None of the portraits seemed attentive. I pinched my nose, trying to relieve the stress built up inside me.

I then heard a voice from behind me. "A girl? Attacked?" Said a man, he had an eyeglass and was looking at me intently. I nodded, hoping he had the answer I needed. "Yes. I believe I saw one. She was sitting on that very bench. The man had dragged her up onto it and attempted to-" He stuttered. Obviously disturbed by the memory. "Kiss her."

"What happened then?" I asked, trying to brace myself.

"She murmured "no.", I believe. I then saw her remarkably push him into the other wall. Right across the hall. I wasn't the only one astonished by the scene. She had to recover before taking off in a flash. Heading right around the corner. I hope she is okay. Seemed like a nice girl."

"Was that all?" I asked. "Anything before that?" I asked, trying to get as much information out of him as possible. The man in the portrait shook his head.

"I only heard a few arguments earlier. A few muffled hits like he was kicking a punching bag." I growled, not wanting to know more. "I can just say one thing, though." He then said, looking at me. "She is a fighter. If she was injured, then I don't know how she could have sprinted down those stairs. Hell, how on earth did she sprint if she was?"

"Her knee is split." I murmured. How could she have sprinted down those stairs if the pursuer had injured her leg in the first place? She had to have fallen down the stairs like she said. It could be possible. The step could have had a jagged edge. "Do you know which stair case she went down?" I asked the portrait who shrugged and I walked over to the stairs. The first one that was closets to the Ravenclaw tower was right in front of me.

She had said she missed the first step. Maybe I could test the theory. Jon and Ed soon joined me. "Is there a spell that can heal me instantly?" I asked them, considering my options.

"If there was. Do you think Hannah would still be limping right now?" Ed asked and I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Do you want to be a test subject?" I asked him and both of them shook their heads, denying the idea. "Ok, then. Lets look for a jagged step."

She had tripped, so I skipped the first step, considering the way she fell. Head first most likely. She didn't hurt anything else. Besides the bruise on her eye. That had to be the attacker, though. I imagined myself in her shoes, falling forward and sliding down the steps on my stomach.

I had laid my hands out in front of me, trying to feel for a ledge. "Damn." I muttered, getting off the first flight. There was another flight towards the tower and I skipped the first step again, sliding down again on my stomach carefully.

At the bottom of the stairs, I found the jagged edge, knowing it was the answer. "Its not far from here that she would be limping." I muttered. Ed and Jon had caught up again, behind me.

"Yeah, now we simply need a name." Jon said. "Perhaps you should ask Hannah again?"

"No." I said, knowing how much it would trouble her. "She would figure I don't trust her. If she is injured again, we must find him. I need proof too. Let's just see how things play out."

Ed nodded, agreeing with me. "Lets go find the girls. They're probably down at the Dining Hall." He said and I followed, hoping that if I saw her, I would be happier.

A/N: Review por favor.


End file.
